Nein
by Gapri
Summary: Si los chicos, la teniente e incluso el mismo rey azul pensaron que Fushimi Saruhiko era alguien cerrado, no sabían que podía serlo AUN MAS, desde que cierto incidente paso Saruhiko no es el mismo y todos sabían que el causante de todo solo podía ser cierto chico ¿seguirá amándolo y negándose a ser feliz o lo olvidaría y seguiría adelante? Terminado
1. Chapter 1 Joya

Holi Gente~ Gapri-chan haciendo su aparición de nuevo desde las profundidades del abismo

¿Esto es algo parecido a un prologo? Podría llamarlo de alguna manera así aunque al leer este uno no se da la idea de como es el siguiente, intentare que tenga pocos capítulos para terminarlo y no dejarlo sin final como he hecho con otros fic

Esto lo subí hoy por la mañana en otro sitio con el mismo nombre así que soy yo~

Los personajes no me pertenecen porque si no la cosa seria muy diferente y trágica…Así que veamos que tan trágico y que tanta falta de imaginación para títulos soy capaz de hacer

* * *

 _ **Joya**_

Había algo que no se notaba por fuera del cuartel, pero por dentro era obvio. Ellos, el Scepter 4, sabían claramente que directa o indirectamente tenían algo como la joya de más de 30 kilates (por ponerlo de alguna manera), una "reina" que no se trataba de la teniente Awashima

Fushimi Saruhiko era sin saberlo como un tesoro que todos querían para sí, como una joya maldita que los condenaría ya sea a pelear contra todos hasta que solo quedara uno o que todos ellos tendrían en custodia para que nadie más pudiera tenerle, después de todo tenia a más del 99% de las personas del Scepter 4 bajo sus pies, quizás si se diera cuenta de ese hecho todo sería diferente.

No importa que tanto piensen en ello, que tanto algunos lo nieguen o lo discutan, si tiene que ver con su "joya" ellos actuaran diferente, raro, más que nadie el propio rey

La teniente le dijo muchas veces en el pasado que traer a un miembro de homra era un asunto algo delicado, le dijo que no debía confiar en el, ahora la teniente lo trata como una madre, indirectamente lo hace, le da mas de su "deliciosa" comida para almorzar, le deja tareas algo fáciles, le da sin que lo parezca casi sin hacerlo conscientemente cosas mas fáciles y awashima lo ha admitido unas cuantas veces frente a su rey, que fushimi es especial para ella, un "corderito" como un hijo, hacia que su frio corazón se descongelara de alguna manera sin siquiera hacer nada.

Para la mayoría de sus compañeros empezó siendo solo alguien que no tenía porque estar allí, no hizo nada, solo apareció de la noche a la mañana, mas aun había pertenecido a Homra y eso ya era bastante para sospechar. A veces en las misiones parecía más alguien de homra que un scepter por la forma "brusca" en que actuaba. Al principio le conocían por el "tch" que este siempre soltaba parecía mas ser lo único que decía en todo el día a todos incluso al rey.

Pero lentamente ellos fueron intuyendo de alguna forma que fushimi era diferente a los "barbaros", fushimi era mas hábil de lo que parecía tanto al formar estrategias, como reparando cosas, las cosas tecnológicas se le daban bien.

También sin pensarlo o planearlo para los mas "cercanos" a esa Joya, el chico se había hecho un lugar en sus corazones por mas cursi que sonara, de alguna manera, como si fueran atraídos por él, que ni siquiera los hacía en el mundo y los encontraba molestos subordinados.

Quizás eran un clan lleno de masoquistas

Pero no era así el chico estaba envuelto en una clase de burbuja aislante, no queriendo ser cercano a nadie, intentando no caer ante la amabilidad y el cariño que ellos le brindaban, tenía miedo a querer a alguien más y a ser querido por alguien más… o al menos a esa conclusión dieron.

El rey azul era quien más cambios presentaba respecto a su Joya, intentaba de manera paciente hacer un hoyo en la barrera del menor para ir instalándose en su corazón, era tan terco que no se rendiría aunque se llevara la vida y la que sigue en el intento.

Había puesto unos aires acondicionados a los lugares de S4 que Fushimi prefería estar, intentaba que la comida que este recibiera no tuviera verduras, aunque sabiendo que no podía quitar algo tan necesario como las verduras hacia que pusieran en la comida vitaminas para mantener al chico sano

El ya sabía en qué punto había hartado al muchacho y cuando podía moverse para estar más cerca de su corazón.

No parecía molestarle que más personas intentaran llegar al corazón del chico, llamar su atención, hablar con él o si quiera sacarle alguna sonrisa, el tenia la seguridad (quizás arrogancia) de saber que solo el podría obtener algún día todo de Saruhiko

Para todos ellos Saruhiko era perfecto, de alguna manera los atraía, los tenía en su poder y aun así su amado tercero al mando, su joya de bellos cabellos negros y ojos azules tenía un solo defecto que era tener una sola cosa en mente, no, una sola persona en mente y todos, incluso en Homra, sabían el nombre

 **Yata Misaki**

* * *

Fin del intento de prologo

Quizás sea un Sarumi, un Reisaru o empleé lo aprendido en hetalia y será un saru por todos aun no se qué pareja será al final pero quizás pueda ser mas Misaru que sarumi nos vemos mañana~

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2 Hoono

Holi gente gapri-chan apareciendo de nuevo~

hoy voy a subir 4 capitulos aunque dos son de este y los otros de otro fic que subire, aspi que me tendran mucho por aqui, al menos si todo va bien hasta el 16 de enero

Ire subiendo un capitulo por dia, de dos en dos,(esto creo que se lee lioso) pero ya encontrare la mejor manera de decirlo

Este es el casi genial capitulo dos, aunque aun no estoy muy conforme pero estoy trabajando en ello

la serie no es mia y gracias a kami porque no abria a quien rescatar~

* * *

 **Hoono**

Pasadas la 1 de la mañana el menor se había cansado de llorar cayendo por fin rendido al sueño

Estaban mirando como la elegante aura azul de su joya conseguía la calma al igual que estaba de alguna forma maravillados por la vivaz llama roja.

Para los más cercanos (si es que se les podría llamar así) al tercero al mando de Scepter 4 era algo nuevo, algo de lo que, secretamente se encontraban maravillados quizás felices de alguna forma de a ver podido ver un rojo tan hermoso como ese aunque por otro lado estaban enojados y entristecidos que conocieran ese color de esa forma, era un revoltijo de emociones en realidad

El aura azul cedió por fin después de estar seguramente más de 5 horas activa, un aura que tampoco conocían del todo, rara vez incluso ellos mismos externaban de esa manera el poder que el rey azul les dio. Pero sin duda lo que iluminaba el lugar eran las fuertes llamas rojas que nunca habían visto (y que más de uno secretamente ansiaba ver)

Todo quedo en silencio y los demás miembros del clan azul estaban con la mirada puesta en su rey, que llevaba en brazos a su tercero al mando

- **espero que ahora puedas sanar de verdad, Fushimi-kun-** murmuro acercándose a la clase de base improvisada fuera del callejón

 **-misaki…** \- ese nombre tan molestamente familiar había salido de su boca y Munakata había torcido un poco su sonrisa en un gesto de molestia

- **ya no lo necesitas**

* * *

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y Fushimi Saruhiko seguía en ese extraño momento, seguía aferrándose al capitán como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba realmente sin consuelo, llorando, gimiendo de dolor, incluso herido por el mismo fuego que el provocaba.

En cambio munakata reisi parecía estar calmado (aunque esa era su apariencia normal) seguía con una mano acariciando el dañado cabello negro y su otra mano se encontraba pasando con delicadeza por la espalda, era una caricia reconfortante

Si fuera por Reisi se quedaría en ese quemado y maltrecho callejón, abrazando a Fushimi toda una vida para darle el consuelo a su inexplicable llanto, si tan solo no tuviera un público se dispondría a besarlo para que le prestara atención y le dijera que había pasado… pero Saruhiko no hacia más que llorar

De forma obvia sabia que el único capaz de causarle tal dolor era un miembro de Homra, cierto vanguardista de cabello naranja de apodo Yatagarasu y de nombre Yata Misaki

 **-fushimi-kun todo estará bien**

Mas lejos, Awashika Seri estaba viendo desde la entrada del callejón como su rey seguía consolando a SU tercero al mando, Su Saruhiko estaba realmente roto, más de lo que yatagarasu lo había dejado en el pasado y su intuición le decía que ese dolor tenía que ver con él.

Llevaba allí fácilmente cerca de 3 horas, desde que Akiyama y Andy le reportaron la rara situación

Si primera impresión era que eso no podía ser cierto, Fushimi no solía hacer eso, no porque fuera de piedra o algo si no porque no dejaría que nadie le viera en tal "deplorable" estado. Ella sabía que su niño esperaba hasta ya muy entrada la noche, en una hora en que nadie estaría despierto, para las 3 de la mañana en la residencia de los chicos se escuchaba como Saruhiko externaba el dolor intentando aun que nadie le escuchara.

Llegar y verlo llorar de esa manera le rompía el corazón de "hielo" que todos juraban que ella tenía, verlo allí de rodillas, encorvado, hipando por el llanto incontrolable, era algo que de lo que no estaría preparada nunca para ver

 **-Fushimi…**

 **-teniente hemos terminado de instalar lo que nos pidió** \- la voz de Enomoto, suave y de alguna forma triste le trajo al mundo

- **bien, nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche de ser necesario**

 **-¡si**!- ninguno de ellos planeaba irse en realidad aunque la teniente se los ordenara

Ellos no dejarían el lugar, después de todo fueron ellos los que encontraron al chico así

* * *

Había empezado como irregularidad más en los sensores de la sección de investigación, era la irregularidad más común que ellos sabían de memoria

Andy bromeo sobre el hecho de que ya estaba empezado a retrasarse esa semana.

La "irregularidad" no era otra que su joya peleando por atención con "ese rojo", era tan común que pasara, si no había una semana en la que ambos ex amigos llegaban a pelearse la semana estaba incompleta.

Para ellos que amaban (cada uno a su manera) a su tercero al mando, era molesto, una irregularidad molesta que estaban condenados a presenciar de alguna manera.

Se inventaban alguna excusa o simplemente se lo decían a la teniente de la forma más calmada y formal para que pudieran ir a distraer la pelea y llevarse a su Saruhiko de allí.

Pero esta vez era diferente, aunque la pantalla demostrara la gran concentración de esa llama roja y el aura azul solo detectaba a una persona.

"Fushimi-san… puede que esté en problemas"

Con eso en mente fueron con aun mas prisas, Teniendo ya el permiso de la teniente fueron a donde su amado tercero al mando debía encontrarse

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando llegaron al callejón, donde estaba la irregularidad pero lo que encontraron no daba crédito

 _ **-Fushimi-san…**_

Alguno de ellos dejo salir esas palabras pero no eran conscientes de ello.

Allí en medio del callejón Fushimi Saruhiko lloraba sin control, en el suelo, encorvado, lloraba de tal manera que no captaba nada a su alrededor, las llamas rojas habían quemado las cosas alrededor además de parte del uniforme azul, sus lentes estaban rotos y casi derretidos.

Pero ellos seguían allí sin saber qué hacer, no podían si quiera acercarse, su tercero al mendo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia y parecía que su llanto no iba a parar.

 **-lo mejor será llamar al capitán y a la teniente** –Benzai realmente estaba desesperado, por más que intentaban no lograban nada, los demás solo asintieron con resignación

 **-realmente quiero poder hacer algo… pero ni siquiera nos ve-** se quejo de alguna manera Hidaka

 **-está quemando las paredes…No Blood No Bone No Ash…** \- Andy murmuro viendo alrededor del chico como ya había un hueco en una de las paredes

 **-no importa hay que llamar al capitán y a la teniente no lo soporto** -se mordió la lengua desviando la mirada, notando a akiyama - **¿Qué te pasa akiyama?**

 **-yo solo…nunca habíamos podido ver mucho de él y ahora…el fuego de Fushimi-san…ese rojo es hermoso**

* * *

Hasta aquí este, aun no estoy del todo conforme y perdón si todo S4 sale muy Occs pero aun no logro dar del todo con ellos (¿?) aunque estoy tratando de cambiarlo

Hoono es como decir de alguna manera Llama(no es una traducción literal…creo no recuerdo) que es lo que mas quería destacar esta vez, quería que se enamoraran mas de saru

 **¿reviews? ¿alguien? ¿no?¿hola?**


	3. Chapter 3 Misaki

Ahora con este capitulo subido las historias van acorde con el otro sitio donde lo estoy subiendo, tienen el mismo nombre

los personajes no me pertenecen y si lo fuera bueno Saru seria mucho mas lamentable pero igual lo quiero(¿?)

* * *

 **Misaki** [Molino]

Había visto a su hermosa flor pasar por las calles, así que sin dudarlo un momento lo siguió, ¿Qué importa que se tarde un poco mas de su vuelta? Le inventaria algo a la teniente que pensándolo por un momento se estaba poniendo un poco mas flexible con el.

Pero volviendo al asunto, siguió al chico con esa sonrisa que no le entregaba a nadie, sin que Misaki lo viera sonreirá mientras lo seguía hasta que llego a un callejón que le pareció apropiado para una mas de sus peleas

 **-ah Misaki, que gran sorpresa~ ¿Qué hace un virgen como tu en este lugar?** \- le hablo y su chico dio un pequeño salto de la impresión- **¿no te diste cuenta llevo siguiéndote todo este rato? Eres lento Mi-sa-ki ~**

 **-¿hm? ¿Qué quieres?**

 **-lo mismo de siempre, pelea conmigo Misaki**

 **-¡deja de llamarme así!** \- se quejo

 **-ese es tu nombre Mi-sa-ki~**

Amaba provocarlo usando su nombre y pensó que el otro se lanzaría como siempre pero esta vez no, solo le miro un momento y volvió a caminar

 **-hey Misaki ¿vas a huir?**

 **-¡no estoy huyendo! ¡simplemente me largo no tengo tiempo para ti!**

 **-eres cruel Misaki-** lo dijo en burla pero eso realmente le había dolido pero no iba a demostrarlo- **yo que te quiero tanto fufufu**

 **-¡eso es asqueroso y terrorífico!** \- se crispo enojándose mas – **no quiero que alguen tan salido como tu me quiera**

 **-…** \- se quedo serio, borrando su sonrisa burlona – **antes…eso no te molestaba**

 **-¡¿ah?! Claro que lo hacia, ¡¿Quién querria tener a un tipo como tu?!**

 **-misaki estas actuando raro**

 **-¡deja de llamarme así! ¡no voy a quedarme a escucharte mas!** \- estaba por irse pero el azul fue mas rápido, acortando distancia, tomandole del brazo

 **-¡Misaki tu nunca me escuchas!** -se sentia mal, ese no podía ser su Misaki

 **-¡que me sueltes bastardo!** \- se quito del agarre del azul estando aun mas molesto- **claro que nunca te escucho ni te miro, ¡no quiero mirarte!**

 **-Misaki tu me**

 **-no vayas a decir que te gusto maldito bastardo que me mato del asco te juro que si-** fue callado con un beso del mas alto pero de inmediato se separo limpiando su boca con su brazo- **¡bastardo!**

 **-te amo** -realmente no tenia control sobre la situación ni sobre si mismo pero Misaki lo veía con el verdadero odio y repulsión, era realmente odio genuino y no como las otras veces

 **-¡¿ah?! ¿realmente quieres que te mate cierto?**

 **-…si fuera Misaki estaria bien** -contesto

 **-que repugnante** \- le miro con odio escupiéndole en la cara- **eres realmente repugnante, ya ni ganas de matarte me dan, si vas a disfrutarlo no tiene chiste**

 **-misaki…** -estaba allí de pie, en shock, sin poder moverse

 **-¡deja de llamarme así! Se me ara tarde por tu culpa maldito marica**

 **-no te vallas-** volvió a detenerle sujetando su brazo

 **-¡no me toques!-** le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que los lentes cayeran

 **-misaki**

 **-¡maldicion dejame en paz! Escucha no me interezas ni me interesaste ni lo aras nunca ¿entiendes marica bastardo? No quiero que me siguas es repugnante y aterrador, ni me llames Misaki, lo odio, te odio, te mataria si no fuera porque incluso eso te gustaría, eres un salido, así que ya no me busques ni nada no quiero ver tu maldita cara ni escucharte de nuevo**

Esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para moverse o algo, simplemente vio como el otro se marchaba, realmente cabreado

 **-misaki… ¡misaki!** -le grito mas el otro siguió avanzando- **MISAKI MISAKI MISAKI MISAKI** -por mas que le gritaba el otro no volteaba- **MISAKI TE AMO**

 **-¡que dejes de gritar eso engendro! Metete tus Misaki y tus te amo por el trasero, muerete de una puta vez**

El otro salió por fin del callejón dejándolo allí, con el corazón mas que roto, su alma, todo estaba roto

Aquello debía ser una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad, ese no podía ser Misaki, debía de ser un truco o algo ¿estaria atrapado en una ilusión creada por un strain? Quizás se había golpeado y estaba teniendo una pesadilla

Sintió algo húmedo bajar hasta su barbilla, era la sangre que salía por su nariz junto con la saliva del otro… le había escupido, le había golpeado, lo había llamado marica… lo había rechazado de tal manera que incluso se negó a matarle

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo entendía

Todos sus recuerdos se rompieron junto a su corazón

Nikki tenia razón ¿Por qué se había esforzado si quiera? ¿Por qué su corazón era necio?

No importaba lo que fuera siempre que encontraba algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor con el tiempo lo abandonaba o se destruía

Pensó que con Misaki seria diferente, porque Misaki se acerco a el, no porque alguien hiciera una apuesta o porque fuera interés por el dinero de su madre, Misaki había sido la luz que había dado calor a su corazón

¿Qué le había pasado a ese Misaki que lo miraba tan feliz? ¿Dónde estaba?

Todo se había arruinado, con Homra y en vez de rendirse quizo intentar otra cosa, no dejaría ir a Misaki, no lo aria

Giraba en torno a el como un circulo vicioso, lo molestaría para tener algo de atención aun si le hacia daño, para después irse tratando de curar las heridas y cuando estuviera un poco mejor volvería a llamar su atención, girando alrededor de el, entorno a el, detrás de el, como un molino y Misaki seria el viento

Pero ahora ¿Qué le quedaba? No se atrevía a volver a verlo, lloraría sin remedio alguno, lloraría como lo estaba haciendo en este momento

Todos lo abandonarían, todos le arian daño, fuera donde fuera

Aun si en S4 parecía querer ser cercanos a el… con el tiempo arian lo mismo, lo dejarían como su madre, lo dañarían como el bastardo de nikki y… le romperían el corazón como Misaki

¿Por qué estaba vivo?

Sin darse cuenta de como, las llamas rojas que tanto le molestaban junto con el aura azul habían salido, las llamas que eran el orgullo de Misaki lo único que lo conectaba aun de alguna manera con el, se habían descontrolado por completo pero no le importaba, se retorcería en el suelo de ese sucio callejón para desaparecer, era lo único que le quedaba, desaparecer.

Quería que ese fuego lo quemara hasta que no quedara nada ni sangre, ni Huesos… ni Cenizas… como el lema que tanto amaba Misaki

Iba a desaparecer

* * *

¿Por qué Misaki le rompió el corazón a nuestro saru?

El nombre original del capitulo es [Molino] ¿alguien adivina el porque? aunque quizás es solo una pequeña diversión para mi(un guiño a algo quizás)

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4 Mañana y Noche

¡Holi gente! Ya estamos en el capítulo 4 ¡por ala que lo estoy logrando!

los personajes no me pertencen pero aun así yo seguire escribiendo (?)

* * *

 **Mañana**

* * *

 **-¿Cómo están las heridas de Fushimi, awashima-kun?** \- le pregunto intentando controlarse

- **por suerte la mayoría son solo quemaduras de primer grado** -contesto frente a su rey

- **¿la mayoría?**

 **-si, solo hay dos que fueron más graves, una en el brazo y la otra**

 **-en ese marca, ¿cierto?**

 **-si**

 **-¿aun no despierta?**

 **-no, aun no despierta**

 **-avísame cuando despierte**

 **-si, capitán** \- hizo una leve reverencia y estaba dispuesta a salir para continuar con las actividades

 **-Awashima-kun-** le llamo con una voz realmente seria- L **lama a la reina roja, hay ciertas cosas de las que hablar**

 **-¿solo a ella?**

 **-no quiero que ese ponga un pie en S4** \- esa sola frase había sonado tan dura, llena de odio y ella solo asintió

Porque ella tampoco quería al vanguardista en S4 donde las ganas de darle una gran paliza no le ganarían a su autocontrol

Más tarde Saruhiko despertó aunque no parecía como si realmente lo hubiera hecho

 **-Fushimi-Kun** – una parte de él estaba destrozado al ver la opaca mirada, tan vacía, carentes de vida, la otra parte suya quería sacar su enojo, pero por ahora no era lo prudente, le sonrió sincero aunque el menor no parecía verle **-¿Cómo te sientes Fushimi-kun?**

 **-…** \- le miro un momento y cerró los ojos, estaba ignorándole

 **-¿puedes recordar lo que paso ayer?** \- era una pregunta peligrosa y ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba que el menor reaccionara

- **…si….** -tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como intentando controlarse, apretando las manos

 **-bien** \- se levanto de la silla, dándole una caricia en la mejilla- **puedes volver a descansar, tu trabajo será transferido a Akiyama y Benzai mientras te recuperas, vendré a verte cada dos horas**

Lo vio girar hacia el lado contrario a él, cubriéndose con la sabana, sabía que ese sería un proceso largo pero no dejaría que su Saruhiko se hundiera.

Saliendo de la habitación su segunda al mando lo miraba, como buscando las palabras correctas para decirle

- **Awashima-kun quiero que Fushimi este vigilado las 24 horas-** le dijo sonriendo y el rostro sorprendido de la teniente no se hizo esperar- **yo sé que muchos querrán cooperar con eso, por mientras si no te molesta puedes**

 **-me quedare con él hasta que se duerma capitán**

 **-cuento con ello, pero después debe traer la lista de quienes tomaran mas turnos para cuidar de nuestro compañero**

 **-¡si!** \- asintió y se dispuso a entrar, sin siquiera decir algo más, solo entro al cuarto

Se habían turnado para cuidar al menor que primero había intentado saltar por la ventana, después se negaba a comer y finalmente simplemente dormía, pero ellos no se iban a rendir.

Hidaka había logrado hacer que comiera por voluntad propia aunque solo lo hacia si el estaba allí

Andy había conseguido que se levantara de la cama, aunque fuera a estirar un poco las piernas

Awashima iba por las noches para que pudiera dormir más tranquilo

Akiyama de alguna manera le animaba

Estaban lográndolo de alguna manera, aunque no hablara, aunque a veces ni les mirara, como si no existieran, como si ni el mismo existiera

Pero la única forma de hacer que el chico se pusiera realmente tranquilo era ver al rey azul cuando despertaba

El rey azul había puesto a Saruhiko en una clase de limbo, no trabajaba pero se quedaba en la habitación del ala médica de S4, quizás esperando a que poco a poco saliera de su letargo…que volviera a vivir.

 **-buenos días Fushimi- kun** \- entro y detrás de este estaba Hidaka con el desayuno sonriéndole a modo de saludo

- **Saruhiko-** su voz sonó rasposa por todo el tiempo que se mantuvo callado

- **¿hm?**

 **-¡oh no! ¡A perdido la memoria!** \- Munakata decidió ignorar la rara conclusión de Hidaka que estaba por irse a por el doctor

 **-tch** -desvio la mirada haciendo la mueca de fastidio de siempre

 **-Fushimi-kun**

 **-Saruhiko** -le interrumpió

 **-¡iré por el doctor capitán!**

 **-hidaka-kun no creo que sea eso, Fushi**

 **-¡solo use mi nombre joder!** -de nuevo con esa cara de fastidio de siempre le miro un momento y se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda a su rey

 **-le pediré al doctor que traiga algo para tu garganta Saruhiko-kun**

 **-¡sin honorifico!-** volvió a quejarse y ambos hombres podían apostar a que estaba hecho un lio por eso

 **-volveré mas tarde Saruhiko-** sonrió mas que complacido – **Hidaka-kun sigue con el desayuno**

 **-¡si capitán!-** vio a al rey irse con una sonrisa y el se puso casi corriendo en la silla que estaba junto a la cama del menor- **hoy Kamo te preparo el desayuno fush**

 **-tu también-** no sabia realmente que estaba haciendo, simplemente ya no lo pensaba, solo dejaba todo fluir, ¿Qué mas importaba?

 **-¡¿de verdad Saruhiko?!**

 **-tu si usa Honorifico… tch**

 **-¿uh? Si, ¿entonces me dirás Akira?** \- estaba tentando su suerte, ya había obtenido mucho pero estaba tan feliz que simplemente aunque le diera que no, era algo que no le importaba si quiera

 **-…tal vez**

Hidaka Akira se había enamorado aun más en menos de 5 minutos

Esa semana todos parecían un disco rayado diciendo "saruhiko-kun" que incluso los reportes habían sido algo… diferentes

- **aquí le traigo los reportes faltantes**

 **-awashima-kun estos reportes parecen apasionadas cartas de amor-** estaba celoso e irritado- **aunque esta es un poco diferente** -era quizás la que más le molestaba

 **-¿me permite ver?** \- no era curiosa pero el rey le mostro la hoja – **capitán**

 **-¿si?**

 **-este es mi reporte**

 **-…**

Cerca de dos meses habían pasado desde el incidente y el chico parecía volver a ser el mismo, con los ligeros cambios, pero el "tch" había vuelto

 **-Andy**

 **-¿si, Saru-kun?** \- él era el único que le llamaba así por el simple hecho de que Saruhiko se había cansado rápido de reprocharle

- **¿mis lentes?**

 **-ah-** se puso nervioso, lo menos que quería era recordarle "ese" día- **deben estar por alguna parte o puede que el capitán los tenga**

 **-Andy**

 **-¿si?** \- los nervios no debían ganarle

 **-¿ya van a dejarme volver a mi habitación?**

 **-eso, yo, ah, no lo sé, el capitán, este**

 **-eres demasiado fácil de molestar-** le soltó con media sonrisa, dejando al otro en shock y atrás

Ya más tarde cuando volvía a la habitación se topo con el rey azul

- **buenas noches, Saruhiko**

 **-buenas** – de nuevo desviando la mirada para no verle directamente

 **-mañana llegan tus lentes**

 **-¿Cuándo puedo volver a mi habitación?** –pregunto

 **-si te sientes listo**

Una semana más tarde, por fin había decidido dar otro paso más

-¿ **está seguro de esto Fushimi-san?-** akiyama estaba preocupado, pero no entraba del todo a la habitación

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo empezó a juntar cosas poniéndolas en una caja que el peli verde cargaba. Sorprendentemente había quitado la mayoría de sus cosas, de las muy pocas cosas que tenia

 **-¿Quiere que la guarde?-** pregunto aquello por mera cortesía porque él quería ir a tirar esos recuerdos dolorosos, hacerlos desaparecer

- **no, vamos**

Llegaron a una parte más alejada del edificio de S4, a poco casi de llegar a donde los contenedores de basura, el peli verde estaba casi queriendo correr a tirar aquello pero un deseo egoísta, muy, muy egoísta le llego a la cabeza. Si tiraban esa caja todo lo referente a ella se perdería, incluso su nuevo color favorito, iba a arriesgarse

- **Fushi, Saruhiko-san** – se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, estaba arriesgando el progreso que habían logrado

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿vamos a tirar las cosas?**

 **-¿Qué parece?** \- se cruzo de brazos y le miro, presintiendo que algo quería

- **no sería mejor…** -¿realmente iba a decirlo?

 **-¿mejor qué?**

 **-¿quemarlo?**

 **-Tendríamos que regresar para buscar lo necesario y seria molesto**

 **-Usted podría…**

 **-¿podría qué?** \- por un momento no entendió pero la respuesta llego en segundos- **tu…**

 **-se que es egoísta de mi parte, quizás cruel porque le aria recordar cosas dolorosas** \- ahora simplemente no sabía que decía, su boca solo soltaba las palabras en un intento de buscar arreglar las cosas- **pero**

 **-¿pero?**

 **-el rojo de Saruhiko-san…era cálido y hermoso** -murmuro sonrojado, ¿realmente lo había dicho?

 **-…** \- le miro con incredulidad y molestia **-¿Qué?**

 **-nunca había visto el rojo de Saruhiko-kun, aun en esa vez, aunque estaba preocupado, pensé que ese color era hermoso**

 **-¿has estado usando tantas cosas rojas por eso?**

 **-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?** -abrió los ojos sorprendido

 **-todo aquí es azul, hasta los bolígrafos son azules, pero últimamente usas uno rojo, junto con tu pijama roja, los clips y los legajos**

 **-yo bueno**

 **-akiyama**

 **-si… esa es la razón-** era su fin, realmente era obvio, todo en Scepter 4 era azul y él se había puesto de novedoso con las cosas rojas, quiso golpearse contra un árbol y no salir de su cuarto de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo

- **tch**

Se habían quedado en silencio un momento, akiyama sonrojado y nervioso, aun mas viendo como la cara de fastidio del tercero al mando no se iba

 **-mejor olvide lo que**

 **-bien…pero solo tu**

 **-¿ah? Habla enserio**

 **-solo pon la caja en el suelo y no lo digas**

 **-¡si!**

Las llamas rojas que le gustaban tanto estaban quemando los dolorosos recuerdos, era un fuego cálido.

- **¿también va a quemar esos audífonos?** \- le pregunto un poco confundido, pues eran solo audífonos

 **-si… ya no los necesito** -los lanzo y con ellos toda esperanza de que las cosas entre Misaki y el cambiaran

Akiyama sonrió aun mas al ver como no quedo nada de esos recuerdos, guardo el secreto, era algo egoísta pero estaba feliz.

Para cuando se habían querido dar cuenta, ya había pasado casi un año.

 **-Seri-chan ¿Cómo ha estado Fushimi?**

 **-realmente como nuevo- sonrió con alivio, aunque ahora iba al bar cuando sabía que yatagarasu no iba a aparecer-aunque sigue con su "tch" es más relajado y sonríe mas**

 **-eso me alegra, se lo diré a Ana mañana, aun esta algo preocupada por el**

 **-el está bien, ¿te lo había dicho? Ahora deja que lo llamemos por su nombre**

 **-si, me lo has dicho**

 **-incluso acepta mis almuerzos**

 **-oh** – "Fushimi si que has cambiado, mira que comer su comida" pensó tratando de no ser tan obvio

Las cosas parecían acomodarse

 **-realmente no he visto a ese mono** \- murmuro el vanguardista

* * *

Nuestro mono a cambiado~

Mis intentos de hacer a S4 menos occ se vieron frustrados, así que opte por usar a los que se me dan mas, podrían ser la pareja de saru, quizas~

Pero ahora misaki aparecera en escena... en teoria

¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 5 Invisible

Holi gente~ felices fiestas

normalmente subo los capítulos en la noche/madrugada pero el sueño me gano, aunque sin falta alguna aquí esta el capitulo de hoy

Como he dicho los titulos no son lo mio

los personajes no me pertenecen ~

* * *

 **Invisible**

* * *

-Reisi-le hablo por fin, después de meditar sus palabras

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto a la menor

-no podremos retener a Misaki mas tiempo

-Saruhiko aun no está listo

No dijeron nada mas, cada uno mirando al contrario, ambos sin querer cambiar de opinión

-en algún momento tendrán que verse- hablo kusanagi intentando romper el silencio de ambos reyes

-Saruhiko no va a resistirlo, todo el progreso que ha logrado se vendrá abajo

-que dilema-suspiro cruzándose de brazos – Yata está dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando a Fushimi, su orgullo evita que venga aquí… pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo

-se creara un gran problema… aunque tengo una idea

* * *

-¿es necesario ir a un retiro?- se quejo el tercero al mando, cruzado de brazos mirando a su rey

-si, es una oportunidad perfecta para relajarnos y pasar tiempo todos juntos

-vivimos todos juntos aquí

-convivir con mas no ha matado a nadie Saruhiko

-tch de igual forma aunque me niegue va a mandarme

-me alegro que lo entiendas

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-un mes solamente

-¿un mes?- elevo una de sus cejas- eso es demasiado generoso incluso para usted

-no hay que renegar de la amabilidad Saruhiko

-es demasiado

-míralo como unas vacaciones

-unas vacaciones obligadas y que al volver me esperara una montaña de informes aun mas grandes

-¿akiyama-kun y benzai-kun no hacen un buen trabajo? Eso intentas decir

-no es eso- se apresuro a decir- trabajan bien pero

-¿pero?

-los acostumbre a una forma de trabajo y se han puesto flojos

-solo debes disfrutar de tus vacaciones

-¿y usted?

-no puedo desligarme de mis obligaciones por tanto tiempo, iré a ver cómo van

* * *

-¡es genial tener vacaciones!-Hidaka y Andy estaban más feliz con la idea celebrándola aunque los demás solo estuvieran mirando su entusiasmo

-¿no le entusiasma la idea Saruhiko-san?- akiyama volteo a verle pero irremediablemente seguía con esa cara de fastidio (que secretamente extrañaban)

-es sospechoso

* * *

-¡saru!

-ah ¿Qué quieres Misaki?

-¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!- estaba realmente confundido todos actuaban algo raro

-unos malditos strain causaron un gran alboroto no he podido salir afuera a jugar contigo mi-sa-ki~

-pero fue casi un año

-¿estabas preocupado por mí, Misaki?

-¡¿Quién estaría preocupado por ti?!

-bueno, mírame tómame una foto porque no me veras mas

-¡¿ah?! ¡¿Qué dices?!

-ese maldito, planea hacer un viaje para unirnos todos juntos que molesto

-¿ese maldito…? ¿El rey azul?

-si, es tan fastidioso,molesto y un entrometido, nos vemos en un año más Misaki~

-¡se van todo un año?!

-no pero se juntara todo mi trabajo odio salir

-oye espera no te vayas solo así saru

-quisiera que el autobús se largara sin mí pero son capaces de aparecer en el

-oye… al menos se que está bien

* * *

-kamamoto que clase de imitación de Fushimi es esa- le reclamo kusanagi

-yo solo sigo el guion que me escribieron

-¿guion?

-si, Ana-chan me lo dio- saco las hojas que su reina le había dado, realmente ¿Qué planeaban?

De nuevo ambos reyes se miraban una batalla silenciosa que se veía ridícula por tratarse de un adulto casi de 30 y de una niña de 12 años

-al menos así tendremos más tiempo-Seri se sintió un poco más tranquila aunque mal al mismo tiempo, aun seguían dándole ganas de golpear a cierta vanguardia

-kusanagi-san no sería mejor solo decir la verdad

-intenta convencerlo a el kamamoto- señalo al rey azul que seguía en su batalla silenciosa

-muchas gracias por hacernos este favor- dejando su balata de miradas con la reina roja, se dirigió a los únicos miembros del clan plata, la chica gato termino por hacer lo que hacen los gatos al ver algo que les enoja pero no presto mucha atención

-neko, ah la costumbre, no entendemos el porqué, pero no nos meteremos en asuntos que no son nuestros

\- ¡quiero comida!-exclamo desde atrás de kuro y los otros solo asintieron

-y los tendrás

* * *

-¿no te gustan las montañas saru-kun?

-es molesto

-quizás será que no estás acostumbrado a salir mucho

-…puede

* * *

-no puedes ocultárselo siempre

-nunca dije que sería siempre-contesto sin mirarla, terminando su propio trabajo

-se sentirá traicionado

-eso lo se

-¿Por qué?

-todos sabemos cuál es la razón por la cual Saruhiko se fue de Homra, incluso Souh lo dejo ir, ellos no arian nada, seguirían igual

-aprovecharte de algo así es…ruin

* * *

Llevaban una semana en aquella montaña y el ya estaba harto

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver?

-¿volver? Pero si acabo de llegar Saruhiko

-usted está planeando algo

-solo estoy dándote el tiempo- le respondió sonriente

-¿tiempo?

-si, a menos de que puedas pararte frente a Yata Misaki hablar o si quiera no derrumbarte

-usted…

-está bien flaquear Saruhiko-kun pero tienes que levantarte después, incluso los demás están aun muy preocupados por ti, awashima igual

-nadie se los pidió

-por esa misma razón ¿no crees que son sinceros sus sentimientos? No buscan nada de ti y aun así eres importante para ellos, ¿vas a traicionarlos?

-traicionarlos

-si, después de todo, ellos han hecho de todo para que seas más feliz, yo no sé los ordene, lo hacemos por ti

-¡¿por mi?!

-saruhiko-kun –le acorralo contra la pared mas cercana- hacemos todo esto por ti, puedes aceptar nuestra amabilidad y cariño

-no se da nada sin recibir algo a cambio –le sorprendía ser acorralado pero no iba a dejarse simplemente

-lo único que quieren a cambio es que los mires y llegues a quererlos

-¿y usted? ¿Qué es lo que?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin moverse nada solo sintiendo como su rey le estaba besando, no podía hacer nada si tenía la pared detrás suyo y al adulto evitando que escapara. Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió como le rodeaban la cintura e incluso le levantaban un poco, se sujeto de las ropas ajenas aun sorprendido de que eso estuviera pasando pero…

Se sintió bien

Que empezó a corresponder hasta que el aire se hizo necesario en sus pulmones

Munakata le abrazo más firmemente para estar más cerca del oído de su tercer al mando

-te quiero a ti Saruhiko

El rey azul había empezado a moverse en el tablero

* * *

Realmente ¿Qué habrá pasado?

¿Qué ocultan todos?

Pero bueno por fin termine de escribir el capitulo, ya saben feliz año nuevo ;D

Mañana toca capitulo en Parallel

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6 Cosas Hermosas

Holi gente~

Este capítulo tardo más de lo usual, normalmente para la mañana ustedes ya tienen el capitulo, pero ahora no pude subirlo antes en primera porque no se me ocurría nada, NADA y de repente la diosa de la inspiración me dio un gancho en el riñón y me dio un puñetazo en la cara que tiro todos mis dientes (¿?) este capítulo es largo, LARGO, MUY LARGO

Normalmente editaria estaria poniendo en negrita los dialogos pero TENGO TANTO SUEÑO

* * *

Cosas hermosas

* * *

Estaban solo el rey azul y él en la oficina del primero, al fin en Scepter 4, incluso extrañaba esa oficina, se sentó sin esperar el permiso que de igual forma sabia que se lo darían, cruzándose de brazos buscando una posición cómoda… donde poder cubrir mejor su rostro de Munakata Reisi

-así que Saruhiko, cuéntame cómo estuvo este tiempo que pasaste con los demás mientras no estaba

-bien

-vamos, yo sé que hay muchas cosas que debieron a ver hecho así que cuéntame

-todo está en los reportes-fue su esquiva respuesta

-eso lo se

-¿entonces?

-escuchar tu voz me hace feliz

-…

-además es mas… más significativo escucharlo de ti

-bien

* * *

Llevaban dos semanas en ese osen y era demasiado, al menos para el era demasiado

Dos semanas en las montañas con lo más cercano que era un pueblo a media hora a pie

Ya se sabía el nombre de todos en el pueblo simplemente porque pasaba con los otros todos los días

El aburrimiento iba a matarlo

-akiyama – llamo al otro pero no hubo respuesta- benzai- de igual modo sin respuesta-tch – se levanto de mala gana

Se suponía que los otros estaban en la habitación continua… aunque

-está demasiado silencioso

Esos chicos no podían estar en silencio mucho tiempo a menos de que se hubieran quedado dormidos todos y aunque eran sus vacaciones simplemente no pensaba que TODOS se hubieran quedado dormidos a tan tempranas horas.

Abrió la puerta corrediza a la "sala" donde no vio a ninguno, cosa rara porque no los escucho salir

¿Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a un grupo de personas salir ruidosamente?

Al parecer si

No es que estuviera preocupado o algo, solo no tenía nada que hacer y buscar a los otros le distraería

-lo digo de verdad los gatos me odian- definitivamente esa era la voz de Andy

-con solo recordar al gato negro es obvio- contesto kamo

-¡esa vez te burlaste de mi cuando la teniente se fue!

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Siguió caminando hasta verlos viniendo de un sendero

-a saru-kun ¡hola!

-¿Qué hacen?-cortante como siempre con su cara de fastidio

-estamos aburridos y decidimos ayudar a la gente con algunas cosas, nosotros estamos buscando a un gato… aunque los gatos lo odien-señalo al chico a su lado

-¡kamo!

-bien- sin darles tiempo de hablar siguió su camino

Su tarde fue pasando así, encontrando a los demás haciéndole favores a la gente

-tch

¿En qué momento había terminado ayudando a la demás gente?

Allí estaba en la entrada de una tienda reparando un refrigerador y el estúpido de hidaka termino diciendo que lo hacía gratis ¿Quién demonios hacia trabajos de a gratis? Pero ya se vengaría

-oh ha vuelto a funcionar- en anciano dueño de la tienda asintió mirando como su refrigerador volvía a enfriar- muchas gracias muchacho

-tch

-el es así señor- Hidaka parecía ajeno a su mirada asesina o se hacia el idiota (mas de lo normal)

-¿uh? ¿si? Luce molesto

-no, es solo que es muy timido, ya sabe algunas personas timidas son así

-eso no puedo negarlo, una nieta mia es así

-¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿kundere? ¡tsundere!

-…-rechino los dientes pero se levanto yéndose

-saruhiko-kun espe-no pudo decir nada mas pues fue golpeado por el de lentes- eso es cruel

-tch

-pero así eres tu, ten- le metió a la boca un chocolate haciendo que se sorprendiera-¿verdad que esta rico?

A veces simplemente no podía con el peli café, escapaba de su comprensión como podía hacer acciones tan suicidas

Aprochevo la primera oportunidad para volver al osen, su PD sono y quizás nlo mejor hubiera sido no contestar

-si, ¿ya vamos a poder volver? ¿Qué?...

-¡¿Qué vamos a trabajar aquí?!

-si, ese maldito- ahora realmente se lamentaba el querer volver- por eso odio a este hombre

Al dia siguiente fueron al que seria la base temporal de Scepter 4

-odio a ese hombre- volvió a quejarse sombrio

-¿es aquí?

-si… es aquí

Saruhiko, quiero que hagan algo mientras están allí, veran cerca hay otro pequeño pueblo que a sido atacado varias veces por Strian agresivos, aprovechando que están allí, seria perfecto que fueran arreglando el problema y ayudando a los pueblos aledaños hasta que logren calmar a los Strian, les consegui un lugar, una base, pueden dormir allí tambien

Eso es lo que había dicho/ordenado munakata Reisi

Se sento en uno de los escalones de la entrada, con una mirada de verdadero fastidio y enojo, haciendo entender porque antes le decían el sombrio Fushimi, a la expresión que estaba haciendo no había mejor palabra que "sombria"

-de verdad que lo odio

* * *

-realmente creo que las vacaciones fueron una pésima excusa si iba a ponernos a trabajar

-pero ahora todo esta en calma, se que hacen un buen trabajo

-tch al menos debió conseguir un mejor lugar

-lamentablemente ya habían reservado el lugar que tenia pensado en primer lugar

-eso no es cierto

-ten un poco de mas fe en mi

-si, claro- contesto con sarcasmo

-los reportes de los demás son muy… alegres, creo que me puedo dar una mejor idea de como pasaron el verano y parte del otoño juntos, veo que puedes ser un buen padre

-¿que mierda estas diciendo?

-si, despues de todo has logrado mantener a tus compañeros a salvo por todos estos meses, como evitando que las serpientes entren al lugar

-si no lo hacia Andy no pararía de gritar que hay serpientes y seria un fastidio, son un fastidio

-ara cuando yo iba a veros lucias muy feliz con ellos

-no diga cosas tontas como esas

-si, voy a guardar estas hojas porque son valiosos recuerdos para ellos, cosas hermosas ¿no?

-deje las cursilerías por favor

-¿Cómo estuvieron estos últimos días antes de venir?

-bien

-aunque parece que los demás van a resfriarse

-se lo merecen por estúpidos sub normales

-¿Por qué? Aun no he podido leer esos informes

-lealos entonces

-quiero escucharte-le solto haciendo que se sonrojara

-…bien

* * *

De nuevo el invierno había llegado aunque desde antes de que empezara agosto se rindió con el hecho de reclamar en ver cuando volvían, estaban en manos de munakata y como siempre serian solo peones en los planes del rey azul

Tambien se hizo a la idea de que el hecho de asegurar todo el lugar y atrapar a todos los strain peligrosos no los arian volver, al menos no ha el.

Kamo era el único que iba y venia por el hecho de que no iba a dejar de ver a su pequeña hija, al menos así fue al principio, luego de marzo simplemente munakata había dictado que el si debía volver, así que era extraño no tenerle allí, llamaba dos veces por semana y era el que los mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba en la ciudad y en Scepter 4

Munakata venia cada que lograba escaparse mejor dicho, a veces se quedaba dos semanas y dejaba que los otros fueran a reabastecerse o al menos esa era la excusa, en cambio el seguía sin poderse ir de aquel lugar le molestaba era como estar encerrado al aire libre…aunque tampoco tenia ganas de irse a la ciudad, toparse a Misaki o estar en su cuarto

-kamo dijo que pasado mañana vamos a volver ahora si todos juntos

-ahora no me quiero ir- se quejo Andy

-hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera será bueno regresar- enomoto parecia tambien alegre por la noticia

-lo dices solo porque hace mucho frio aquí- le replico benzai

-es solo que hace demasiado frio y aun no es noviembre

-es cierto, cuando llegamos apenas era enero y como quiera no llegamos a este lugar en febrero

-saru-kun- Andy volteo a verle y este en respuesta solto un "ttch"-¿crees que haga mucho frio aquí?

-quizas, parece el tipo de lugar que se congela-le contesto

Estaba mas concentrado pensando que en la tarde de videojuegos de los demás, aunque permanecia en el mismo cuarto, acostado en un lado fingiendo dormir.

Ya se le hacia extraño no escuchar a los otros con sus tonterías o simplemente ya la sola idea de estar en silencio le molestaba

¿Desde cuando el estar solo y en silencio le molestaba?

Había estado así toda su vida, solo y en silencio. En su casa el único ruido era cuando Nikki aparecia a hacerle la vida imposible.

Despues quizás con Misaki que era demasiado ruidoso aunque se fue alejando, hasta que le dejo y todo fue silencio en Scepter 4. Tardo tanto en acostumbrarse a estar solo de nuevo, se lo repetía una y otra vez "me acostumbrare"

Ahora se había acostumbrado mucho mas que antes al ruido de las voces de los otros, incluso se encontró a si mismo extrañando la presencia de la teniente que iba pocas veces, estaba extrañando que la mujer lo regañara ¿se había vuelto loco?

Pero quizás lo que mas pánico le daba era que munakata Reisi estaba de alguna manera casi siempre- siempre mejor dicho- en su cabeza, estaba extrañándolo mas de lo que el mismo quería, aun se sentia inquieto si no lo veía al despertar

Su conclucion

Había perdido todos los tornillos

-si que esta empezando a congelar haya afuera- hidaka apareció con una bolsa de papel con cosas dentro

-sera mejor preparar todo por si hace mas frio de lo que ya esta haciendo

-gotoh tiene razón, usemos la calefacción esta vez

-fuse esa cosa ni a de funcionar no la hemos usado

Los otros siguieron en su chrla sobre usar la calefacción o no aunque el no presto atención hasta que todos dejaron de invadir su habitación , siendo akiyama el único que se quedaría por la obvia razón que dormía en la parte de abajo de la litera

-parece que ara mucho frio esta noche Saruhiko-san

-si… es molesto –contesto

-quizas neve y cuando sea de mañana podremos divertirnos un poco con la nieve

-si no nos mata primero, ademas no tenemos suficiente ropa para salir si neva, el que salga se enfermara

-es cierto, Saruhiko-san

-¿Qué?

-aquí tiene otra sabana-le paso la sabana sonriéndole, ese tipo de sonrisas de akiyama le hacia sentir que sus orejas se ponían rojas

-… ¿y tu?- le era difícil decir gracias tontamente prefirió preguntar otra cosa-si no tienes otra quédatela tu

-ya tengo la mia, así que no pasare frio, gracias por preocuparte por mi Saruhiko-san

Y quizás eso era lo que mas odiaba de akiyama y munakata (ara munakata de nuevo atacando sus pensamientos) sabían leerlo de tal manera que ni el comprendía, le molestaba pero le hacia sentir un calor extraño en su pecho.

-tch

El sabia que si seguía encarando al otro se sonrojaría o algo y no quería eso, aunque la sonrisa del peli verde era…¿calida?

-ya apagare las luces-le aviso y el solo le dio la espalda

-hm- las luces se apagaron, escucho como akiyama daba unos pasos mas hasta la cama donde el colchon hizo un crujido al sentir su peso y se acomodaba-Akiyama

-de nada Saruhiko-san, buenas noches

De nuevo como todos los días, le ahorraba la vergüenza de decir gracias y de como mantenerlo tranquilo

Akiyama tenia ese poder sobre el que aun no terminaba de entender, como si captara mensajes en sus palabras, mensajes que ni siquiera el era consciente que mandaba, pero el peli-verde lo hacia, los captaba y los interpretaba

El tipo de persona que sonríe cálidamente con el poder de saber lo que ara, dira, pensara una persona con solo mirarle… pero ese poder solo parecia solo funcionar con benzai y el.

Con su cerebro cansado de pensar se decidió a dormir, cerrando los ojos y relajándose…

Si es que el frio no iba a matarlo

Se despertó por el frio que estaba haciendo, como habían dicho empezó a helar, mejor dicho una pequeña tormenta de nieve, el silencio de la noche, si es que el viento golpeando sin piedad contra las ventanas se le llamaba silencio, estaba molestándole

-akiyama

No hubo respuesta, por obvias razones "debe estar dormido" un razonamiento lógico

-akiyama-le llamo de nuevo con mas fuerza pero de igual manera no hubo respuesta- ¡akiyama!

Nada

En primer lugar ¿Por qué estaba llamándole? ¿para que despertar al que si podía dormir con ese frio? Suponiendo que akiyama se despertase despues ¿que? ¿Cuál era su plan? De lo que estaba seguro era que no saldría con la locura de preguntarle si podía dormir junto a el para matar el frio

Se congelaba vale pero no tanto para llegar a pedirle eso

-tch

Molesto consigo mismo, se asomo hacia abajo y oh sorpresa akiyama no estaba

Volvió a recostarse mirando el techo, se dijo a si mismo que el otro debió ir al baño a algo así no tardaría en aparecer a acostarse

-¡¿Dónde mierda esta?!

No estaba preocupado ni nada por el estilo, pero que tardase media hora era demasiado, quizás si el otro fuera mujer quizás y lo entendería, las mujeres tardan en demencia en el baño, pero akiyama ¿porque mierda tardaba tanto?

De mal humor, se bajo de la litera, el primer villano fue el piso frio, ya una vez derrotado por las sabanas y ropa que se puso encima se diriguio a buscarlo

Fue al baño, al intento de oficina, a la cocina, nada, pero ojo no estaba preocupado. Fue hacia la habitación que Hidaka y Eno compartían

El siguiente hecho fue, que ninguno de los otros estaba en sus camas y su única afirmación ademas de que los otros no estaban era su mal humor

-no serán tan idiotas como para a ver salido…-solto un suspiro-si lo son –se dijo a si mismo con el pesar de la afirmación

Tomando su chaqueta, poniendose las botas, algo que cubriera mejor su cara ante el frio, con lámpara en mano y llaves aseguradas salió.

Su congetura era que alguno debió levantarse con la idea de encender la calefacción, al fallar debió pensar que el problema era que algo evitaba su buen funcionamiento desde afuera pero oh sorpresa no podria solo, así, sin pensarlo mucho por el sueño o porque realmente pensaron que era una buena idea, salieron a arreglar el problema todos juntos como buenos camaradas, equipo, amigos y monton de estúpidos que eran. No solo eso, al ver las llaves en su lugar reafirmo que su teoría era cierta y ya una vez todos afuera no escucharon como la puerta (que solo se abre desde adentro o con llaves como una puerta normal) se cerraba.

Ahora entendía porque era el tercero al mando

Camino a donde estaba el generador de luz junto con demás cosas de esa índole y allí tenia a los otros congelandos.

-¡Andy! ¡no!

Hidaka era el único despierto al parecer, pensando que los demás habían muerto seguramente

-ustedes…- su voz son ronca y enojada ¿Quién no iba a estarlo?

-waa ¿Quién anda allí?

-¡USTEDES ESTUPIDOS SUB NORMALES! ¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE SALIR?!

-¡¿saruhiko-chan?!

-tu estúpido akira ayudame a llevarlos dentro

-es que nos quedamos afuera

-¡ya lo se! Solo muévete

Así con la rapidez de una tortuga (gracias a lo congelado que estaba Hidaka) lograron llevarlos a todos a la habitación que tenian por oficina

Una vez allí, Saruhiko les quito las chaquetas y mayoría de la ropa, para Hidaka era un show raro, si los otros supieran que eran desvestidos por el menor seguro se calentaban fácilmente pero a el que era el único consciente no pudo hacer mas que ayudarlo a eso. Trajo todos los colchones que pudo para recostarlos juntos, dejando a akira viguilandolos.

Calentó mucha agua para hacer te o café lo que encontrara primero, fue por todas las cobijas, poniéndoselas encima

-siguen sin despertar… ¡¿y si están muertos?!

-callate akira no están muertos, solo ocupan entrar en calor, estúpidos

Vio el pijama rojo de akiyama y allí estaba la solución, sin decir nada usando el poder del clan rojo, como un domo que les daba calor, iban despertando, pero no por eso iba a ser fácil, apenas lo hacían y saruhiko se encargaba de darles un buen golpe

Fuse y enomoto despertaron y sus cabezas fueron estrelladas entre si, akiyama se gano un buen golpe en la mejilla junto con gotoh, Andy fue pateado en el estomago, benzai estrellado contra el suelo y cuando Hidaka pensó que se había salvado del enojo, su cabeza fue aplastada por el pie del tercero al mando

Esa noche, el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, recibió un recordatorio sombrío, vivirían con temor de la ira de Fushimi Saruhiko cayera sobre ellos y desgraciadamente sabían que incluso esa faceta suya les atraía fuertemente

Cerca ya de las 4 de la mañana cuando todos estaban fuera de peligro, cobijados, calientitos por el fuego, con un buen té y golpe fueron durmiéndose

-saruhiko-san

-¿Qué quieres?- su ira seguía allí siendo quizás lo que mantenía el domo caliente

-gracias

-deberia a verlos dejado haya afuera por estúpidos subnormales

-jejeje tal vez- contesto aprovechando que, siendo el único despierto aparte del menor, se recostó a un lado suyo- en el pasado quizás creiria que serias capaz de eso

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-si, cuando entro a Scepter 4 quizas si nos hubiera dejado afuera o quizás ni se hubiera molestado en buscarnos porque no compartiríamos habitación, pero ahora es diferente, Saruhiko-san es diferente y eso nos hace felices

-diciendo cosas cursis no evitaras que mañana me las cobre

-eso lo se- le sonrio adormilado – ahora se preocupa por nosotros, espero no ser arrogante pero ahora puedo creer que de verdad somos importantes para ti

-tch- ahora recordaba que tambien odiaba eso de akiyama- solo duérmete

-debería dormir también, ya estamos bien, quizás nos enfermemos después pero nos lo merecemos

No contesto solo se levanto a apagar la luz y asegurar todo de nuevo, volvió allí, recostándose en medio para seguir con el domo un rato mas, relajándose un poco

-Saruhiko-san-le llamo murmurando

-¿Qué quieres himori?-le contesto murmurando aunque igual se notaba el enojo en su voz

-lo siento si lo hice usar su rojo frene a los demás

-para ser todos mayores que yo son estúpidos

-jejeje Saruhiko-san

-¿Qué?

-quizás ya se lo haya dicho pero- bostezo y Saruhiko atino a pensar que era el sueño hablando y no el racional akiyama- su rojo es cálido y hermoso

-tu… solo estás diciendo idioteces por el sueño

-puede que sí, pero me gusta, es cálido…elegante…

-himori

-amo este fuego

-himori- volteo a verle y efectivamente estaba dormido- tch

-ya veo así que eso sucedió

-son un montón de estúpidos

-jejeje me alegro que te preocupes por ellos Saruhiko

-tch

-¿después que paso?

-los malditos aun se atrevieron a jugar en la nieve

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo? – sentía casi como un tic en el ojo por el enojo de verlos

-este Saruhiko-kun- benzai hizo lo más sensato, usar a akiyama de escudo por si se le ocurría lanzar más golpes

-pues es que no pudimos jugar con la nieve anoche… je…-dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-no choques conmigo eno

-calla fuse

-¡guerra de bolas de nieve!-grito Andy

Antes de que si quiera pudiera reclamar algo mas, alguno de ellos se atrevió a lanzarle nieve en la cara

Sin que Saruhiko se pudiera controlar, se dejo llevar uniéndose con la seriedad que una verdadera guerra ocupaba, con benzai, eno y akiyama como refuerzos luchando contra Andy y su equipo… aunque en algún punto el mismo ataco a todos los demás dejarlos en ko

-bien, los vencí, ahora hay que volver adentro- más relajado de lo normal apenas queriendo dar un paso hacia el intento de cuartel, resbalo hacia atrás haciendo que el árbol alado suyo dejara caer la nieve que tenía en sus ramas

-¡saruhi!

-pf pf jajajaja

"¡¿SE ESTA RIENDO?!"

Una risa que no habían escuchado antes, en primer lugar ¿Cuándo si quiera lo habían escuchado reír así? Si quiera reír, siempre obtenían una risa contenida, otras veces algo psicópata y recientemente un intento de risa un simple "je" similar al "tch" pero allí estaba Fushimi Saruhiko riendo sin contenerse, con nieve encima y una sonrisa brillante

-jajajaja ¿Qué están mirando idiotas?

"¡¿SONRIO?!"

* * *

-me alegro que lo hayan pasado bien y formaran hermosos recuerdos

-si…- desvió la mirada sonrojado un poco

-pensé que deberíamos celebrar pronto

-¿Qué cosa?

-tu cumpleaños se acerca

-aunque me niegue lo ara

-Saruhiko

-¿Qué?

-hay algo mas por lo que te he llamado

-¿Qué cosa?

-aquel día, ese Yata que te rechazo no era el verdadero Yata Misaki

* * *

Realmente esto quedo más largo de lo que era originalmente

Quizás la culpa de no subirlo a tiempo, así que es como tres capítulos (este por lo largo que es ¿vale por dos? Y el de hoy

cuando duerma, vaya al trabajo y regrese del trabajo, despues de todo eso subo el que toca hoy

¿Review para revivirme?

Subo este y cuando llegue de trabajar subo el que tocaba hoy porque van a ser las 4 de la mañana y no he dormido~


	7. Chapter 7 Polvo

holi gente yo tarde de nuevo

originalmente este capitulo era mas largo, porque los recuerdos del año que pasaba saru en las "Montañas" los separaba en 4, por las 4 estaciones pero luego la maldita cosa se apago y se perdio esa parte cuando lo estaba editando así que fue de nuevo escribir todo, quedo diferente, pero igual de largo

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Polvo**

* * *

- **¿Qué?**

 **-después de un tiempo en que pude si quiera acercarme a Homra, para averiguar que había pasado, encontré la verdad Saruhiko**

 **-¿Qué verdad? Hable de una maldita vez**

 **-la persona que te rechazo no era el verdadero Yata Misaki**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-ese día estaban persiguiendo a un strain que pertenecía a una pandilla, que fue a intentar vencerlos, la habilidad del strain es tomar la apariencia y voz de alguien mas, el strain termino huyendo y tomo la apariencia de**

 **-Misaki…**

 **-si, el verdadero Yata ni si quiera sabia que el strain había huido con su misma apariencia, después de saberlo, me encargue personalmente de buscarlo**

 **-¿Qué usted que?**

 **-ya sabes, por si era una mentira para proteger a Yata, al final el strain admitió que fue a buscarles pelea y que huyo con su apariencia, también dijo que pensó que nosotros estábamos detrás de él, porque lo seguiste, después de romperte el corazón y dejándote en el callejón cambio a tu apariencia para salir más rápido**

 **-¿desde cuando lo sabe?**

 **-unos cuantos meses después mientras aun estabas en la habitación de hospital**

 **-¡¿Por qué no lo dijo?!**

 **-estabas demasiado herido Saruhiko, pensé que lo mejor es que sanaras, que lo olvidaras y así ya no influenciado por tus sentimientos sabrías que hacer cuando te lo dijera**

 **-todo este tiempo ustedes… lo sabían**

 **-no, esta información solo la sabemos kushina Ana y yo, awashima-kun a tenido que detener a varios de los nuestros de ir a linchar a Yata incluso he tenido que ir yo a detenerla a ella cuando los demás la llegan a convencer**

 **-… ¿Por qué?**

 **-pensé que si te lo decía en ese momento te levantarías a ir a verlo y todo tu progreso se vendría abajo, teniéndolo a el no nos necesitas a nosotros o al menos así lo pensarías tu**

 **-lo hizo porque me quiere a mi**

 **-es parte del paquete por decirlo de alguna manera, yo me vería mas beneficiado si tu no sabias esta información, después de todo te quiero para mi, pero mantenerte a mi lado con una mentira no es mi estilo, planee decirte la verdad cuando lo viera necesario**

 **-maldito…**

 **-por la seguridad de Yata, usamos a otra strain para que le hiciera creer que se iba a cierto viaje**

 **-y así que**

 **-así no estaría buscándote por toda la ciudad mientras todo Scepter 4 cree que fue el quien te lastimo**

 **-todo lo que me dijo, lo que Misaki dijo**

 **-fue un intento de escapar de ti, vio que te afectaba y se aprovecho de eso para lastimarte y salir huyendo**

 **-me voy-** se levanto alterado yendo hacia la puerta pero sintió que era tomado de la mano

 **-Saruhiko** -volviendo a acorralarle en la puerta

 **-¡¿Qué quier?!**

No debía dejarse besar, nunca debió, menos ahora, pero se había acostumbrado a los besos y los abrazos que termino cediendo

- **se que iras tras el** -le tomo del rostro sonriéndole sabiendo que Saruhiko era débil ante esa acción

Mucho más débil cuando le tomaban el rostro, se lo decía con esa sonrisa y tono de voz calmado lleno de cariño. Saruhiko odiaba ser débil ante eso pero era un odio que no quería quitarse

 **-¿entonces qué?**

 **-se que iras, tendrás que escoger si es que si quiera soy tomado como una opción, tomes la decisión que tomes yo seguiré amándote incluso si lo tuyo con el funciona no tendré resentimientos-** le beso la frente y por último los labios- **si es la última vez que te beso creo que no podre decir que estoy satisfecho pero no te mantendré atado a mí a base de mentiras, ve**

 **-tch** \- enojado salió por fin- **odio los tipos de gran corazón**

Era lo que más odiaba de la gente, odiaba a los tipos de gran corazón, odia a los héroes aunque quizás había llegado al punto de odiar lo que alguna vez deseo con tanto fervor

 **-¿saru-kun?-** estuvo por saludarlo pero la cara que traía el tercero al mando era "extraña" no había tiempo para juegos ahora

No iba a quedarse con la duda de saber porque el otro iba casi corriendo

- **pase**

 **-capitán…**

 **-¿si?**

 **-¿le paso algo a saru-kun?-** se quedo al filo de la puerta, su rey miraba la ventana pasaron unos segundos y solo soltó un suspiro- **¿capitán?**

 **-Saruhiko va a buscar a Yata Misaki**

 **-¡¿lo dejo ir?!** -la voz sorprendida de awashima sonó detrás de Andy

- **el tiene que escoger al final, tengo confianza que lo pensara mientras lo encuentra, el estará bien awashima-kun**

 **-¡tengo que detenerlo!**

 **-espera**

 **-déjalo awashima-kun, después de todo es uno de los preciados amigos de nuestro Saruhiko**

 **-capitán… ¿le dijo la verdad cierto?**

 **-si, pero él no sabe que tu lo sabias**

 **-¿Por qué no lo dijo?**

 **-después de todo yo te di la orden, es mi responsabilidad**

 **-capitán… ¿Qué pasara si… escoge a yatagarasu?**

 **-seremos puestos de lado de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sé que todo lo que pase ahora será para mejor**

El que me rechazo no fue Misaki, no era Misaki, no era Misaki era un maldito strain, maldición ¿Misaki estaría preocupado por mi?... si lo que Reisi… munakata dijo era cierto estuvo buscándome y fue engañado para que no diera vueltas y los demás lo emboscaran

Debí darme cuenta antes, sabía que Misaki estaba actuando extraño, no era Misaki

Estaba algo desesperado, sabiendo que a esa hora de la tarde Misaki daría una vuelta por la ciudad a menos de que algo lo entretuviera en el bar, así que si caminaba por donde el otro solía pasear lo encontraría, quería encontrarlo solo para no tener que ir a Homra

- **Ana sabia-** se detuvo con ese pensamiento fugaz

No tenía nada en contra de la niña pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que sentir ni que pensar

Esos dos años habían servido de algo, era diferente a su antiguo yo, había cambiado, ahora era –al menos un poco- mas social de lo que siempre fue, no se negaba a las invitaciones de los otros, no se negaba a la comida de la teniente que incluso le sabia diferente menos horrenda, le alegraba ver a Kamo, había extrañado su "oficina"… había extraño algo que no fuera Misaki

Había apreciado el tiempo en que estuvo en el hospital de Scepter 4, de cómo Andy le animaba a no quedarse en esa aburrida habitación blanca, como Hidaka le hacía comer, como la teniente se quedaba a su lado por la noche hasta que se durmiera

Ni siquiera hablaban solo estaban allí, no había conversación solo silencio, a veces uno que otro informe pues seguía siendo el tercero al mando y había cosas que él entendía más fácil.

Akiyama era el que mas apreciaba por su rara habilidad para calmarlo como lo hacia munakata, a veces le llevaba libros o simplemente le contaba cosas triviales pero le mantenía tranquilo.

Munakata había logrado que se pusiera de buen humor con solo verlo en las mañanas, cuando abría los ojos el rey azul estaba allí con esa sonrisa y mirada cariñosa

¿Pero qué mierda le habían hecho?

Se hizo débil ante las sonrisas de los demás, débil ante la forma en que cada persona en Scepter 4 le llamaba, débil ante la comida hecha para él, débil ante el silencio, débil al toque suave de munakata Reisi

Se había vuelto verdaderamente débil porque estaba amando de muchas formas a muchas personas

Ya no podía imaginarse como antes, solo, en silencio y sin nada.

Odiaba su nuevo yo, a Akiyama y su habilidad para leerlo, al humor de Andy que contagiaba a los demás, odiaba cuando Hidaka se ponía serio, cuando la teniente pensaba en él como un hijo o algo así, odiaba que todos en Scepter 4 fueran amables con él, odiaba toda esa cursilería, las reuniones, las tardes de videojuegos, el silencio cómodo que había cuando estaba en ese lugar junto con alguien, odia la comida de la teniente, de kamo, el humor de unos, que Enomoto se sintiera tan común, que Benzai fuera unido a Akiyama, que le hablaran, odiaba a todos en Scepter 4, odiaba a Reisi por la forma en que le miraba, sonreía y le entendía y se odiaba sí mismo por saber que todo eso era un intento de mentira que no podía ni tragarse

No odiaba nada, ya no odiaba nada, ni la cicatriz de Homra, porque había sido ese fuego el que salvo a sus "preciados" amigos, porque era el rojo favorito de Akiyama, porque era el rojo que también amaba Reisi y que de alguna forma termino guiándolo a ellos.

Antes de seguir se dio cuenta de otra cosa

No odiaba a Misaki….pero ya no lo amaba como antes

 **-¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?**

* * *

 **-¿Qué hace un azul aquí?** -explosivo como siempre Yata Misaki ponía una cara de enojo con solo ver un uniforme azul

- **no vengo a buscar pelea Yata-san, solo quiero hablar contigo**

 **-¿Por qué querrías tu hablar con Yata?** -kusanagi no entendí que pasaba y no le gustaba tampoco la idea de que hablaran

- **porque tenemos a alguien en común de quien hablar, es sobre Saruhiko-san**

 **-¿sobre el mono?**

 **-solo hablemos afuera-** por un momento pareció que iba a desenvainar su espada y todos se pusieron alerta pero sorpresivamente solo la extendió- **dejare mi espada aquí mientras hablamos ¿eso está bien para ustedes?**

 **-….mmm**

 **-si, esta bien-** la única voz femenina perteneciente a Ana sonó dejando a los demás sorprendidos- **ve, Misaki**

 **-esto es raro**

Salieron los dos, poniéndose a un costado donde no quedaran tan enfrente del bar para que nadie pudiera escucharles

 **-no sé si se acuerde de mi nombre**

 **-no realmente, todos los azules se ven iguales-** aun desconfiado de lo que el otro fuera a decirle – **pero ¿Qué pasa con saru?**

 **-Yata-san ¿Qué sientes por Saruhiko?**

 **-¡¿ah?! ¡¿Qué intentas decir?!** \- se sonrojo y molesto o al menos se puso nervioso

- **vera, aunque no es apropiado que yo lo diga, Saruhiko-san ha estado enamorado de usted desde creo casi siempre**

 **-¡¿Qué el mono qué?! ¡¿Enamorado de mí?! Que estupideces estás diciendo tú**

 **-Akiyama himori, el mejor amigo de Saruhiko-san-** sonriendo en un intento de verse inocente disfruto la cara de estupefacción de la vanguardia de Homra

 **-pero saru no tiene amigos**

 **-sí, eso era cierto, estaba tan enamorado de Yata-san que ni siquiera le importábamos, solo éramos subordinados molestos, a veces cuando ustedes peleaban el parecía tan triste, quemándose siempre a sí mismo en el pecho después mientras volvíamos a S4, Yata-san ¿sabes el daño que le provocas?**

 **-¿Qué?** – estaba conmocionado no entendía no lo captaba ¿Saruhiko enamorado de el? ¿Triste?

 **-el solía llorar algunas noches cuando pensaba que todos estábamos dormidos, "Misaki, Misaki" el realmente pasaba esas noches llorando hasta que se hacía de día**

 **-¡¿entonces porque me traiciono y se fue con ustedes?!**

 **-¿lo ignorabas no?**

 **-¿ignorar?**

 **-si, a veces lograba escuchar que decía eso o al menos eso entendí cuando decir "Misaki mírame de nuevo, mírame, mírame Misaki" creo que para tanto Homra y Scepter 4, quizás para todos es obvio que Saruhiko-san lo ama, después de todo el hacía de todo para obtener algo de su atención y se quemaba a sí mismo cuando usted habla del anterior rey rojo**

 **-… yo…**

Quería decir que era mentira pero no podía

Pensó un momento, recordando los días en que Saruhiko y el estaban en Homra, el se iba con los demás, el solo hablaba de mikoto-san, el solo… ignoro a Saruhiko, aunque el sabia que el chico tenía un humor igual de espacialito que el suyo

Y se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo

 **-lo que sea que le hayas dicho hace casi dos años lo destrozo por completo** \- se notaba el enojo en su voz- **lloraba llamándote** \- apretó los puños bajando la mirada en un intento de calmarse y no irse contra el otro- **"Misaki ¿Por qué? Misaki te amo Misaki, Misaki, Misaki" intento suicidarse algunas veces "si Misaki no me ama" "no puedo vivir sin Misaki"**

 **-¡¿Cómo que intento suicidarse?!**

 **-si, lo intento algunas veces, no comía, no le importaba nada, solo… solo lloraba ¡destrozaste a Saruhiko!** -le grito

- **yo no**

 **-nosotros siempre hemos querido ser cercanos a Saruhiko, pero el solo pensaba en ti, nosotros lo ayudamos a sanar, nos duele verlo sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera lo mira Yata Misaki ¿sientes algo por Saruhiko?**

 **-yo**

Toda la información le hacía confundir mas, ¿Qué demonios sentía por Saruhiko?

 **-los otros están evitando que Saruhiko-san te encuentre, no queremos que siga sufriendo, no cuando ya es diferente, nos deja llamarle Saruhiko, viene a las reuniones que hacemos después de trabajar, come mejor, está más tranquilo, nos llama por nuestros nombres, podemos hablar más con él, Saruhiko se preocupa por nosotros, ¡somos amigos! Incluso pudimos escucharle reír, pudimos ver la sonrisa que seguramente solo te daba a ti-** se calmo unos segundos

Notando lo conmocionado que lucía el peli naranja

- **Yata-san si tú sientes algo más que amistad por Saruhiko-san le diré a los demás que dejen que el venga a verte pero solo lo haré si tu le correspondes si de verdad lo amas si no**

 **-¡¿si no que?!**

 **-no detendré a los demás, peleare contigo aun sin mi espada para retenerte al menos la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pueda para que alejen lo mas que se pueda a Saruhiko-san de ti**

 **-quítate**

Vio al peli naranja alejarse a gran velocidad en su patineta, ni siquiera había intento en realidad retenerlo, Yata Misaki era el tipo de gente que tenía que ser provocado para que actuara

Volvió al bar donde todos le miraban fijamente

- **¿Dónde está Yata?-** el dueño del bar también le miraba listo para dar la orden

- **fue tras Saruhiko-san** -tomo su espada de la barra colocándola en su cinturón

- **¿Reisi te mando?** -fue la pregunta de Ana que le hizo voltear a verla

- **no, el capitán dejo que Saruhiko-san fuera a buscar a Yata-san**

 **-¿Por qué?** -ahora kusanagi no entendía que pasaba

 **-por lo que entendí, el capitán dejo que escogiera yo solo vine a preguntarle algo**

 **-¿algo?**

 **-si Yata-san siente lo mismo por Saruhiko entonces… por más que lo odie no me opondré, detendré a los demás todo sea por la felicidad de mi mejor amigo**

Se encamino hacia la puerta, yéndose hacia otra dirección

 **-ya le marco** -antes de que la menor dijera algo el ya estaba marcando a Scepter 4- **Seri-chan**

 **-es Homra capitán**

 **-pásamela**

 **-Reisi-** la voz de la menor sonó del otro lado de la línea

- **le dije la verdad a Saruhiko, sobre el Strain y como engañamos a Yata, tome la responsabilidad porque sería injusto que odie a awashima-kun cuando solo seguía mis órdenes, de tal modo que también solo dije que nosotros sabíamos la verdad, sin involucrar a kusanagi izumo y Kamamoto Rikio**

 **-¿Por qué mandaste a los demás?**

 **-yo no los mande solo los deje actuar, los amigos están para eso ¿no? ayudarse mutuamente, si ellos causan problemas los sancionare yo mismo, de hecho están desobedeciendo la orden de awashima-kun de no meterse**

 **-….**

 **-ellos solo intentan ser buenos amigos**

* * *

-¡ **Saruhiko!**

 **-Misaki…**

Era extraño verse después de esos casi dos años

- **Misaki yo**

 **-¡Alto!**

 **-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?**

Antes de si quiera poder acercarse su escuadrón estaba allí, haciendo de muro de separación, siendo solo Hidaka y Andy los que le miraban de frente

 **-saru ¿Por qué lo buscas de nuevo?** -odiaba cuando se ponían serios, mas a Andy y Hidaka

 **-quería hablar**

 **-no vas a dejarnos ¿verdad?-** le pregunto eno aunque estuviera de espaldas a el

 **-¿dejarlos? ¿De qué están hablando? Quítense**

 **-no queremos que el te vuelva a hacer daño, no queremos verte llorar o sufrir por el de nuevo**

Como le hacía sentir extraño cuando ellos se ponían serios, era agridulce

- **tenemos miedo** -la voz seria de Hidaka le hizo voltear a verlo, junto con los demás- **si vuelves a mirarlo a él ¿nos ignoraras de nuevo? ¿Volveremos a lo de antes?**

 **-nosotros no podemos solo dejar que eso pase, estos dos años nos unimos mas, nos salvaste de morir muchas veces en estos dos años, antier nos salvaste eso quiere decir que te importamos, ¿recuerdas cuando el karaoke?, eso fue realmente muy divertido saru-kun**

 **-nunca esperábamos que realmente te unieras, nos conformábamos con que estuvieras allí en la misma habitación es algo que me alegra a ver podido presenciar antes de volver aquí Saruhiko**

 **-kamo tiene razón, descubrimos que tienes una voz genial, no lo esperábamos** \- sonrió inconscientemente benzai – **quizás debimos a ver grabado eso**

 **-cuando arreglamos la base, escucharte cantar, jugar con nosotros en el rio, saber las cosas que te gustan, que te preocupes de nosotros, que sonrías mas, este Saruhiko es realmente el mejor, tenemos miedo que se vaya cuando apenas lo hemos tenido un tiempo, no lo necesitas, nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia a la teniente y al capitán… así que… volvamos a Scepter 4**

 **-Akira…** \- si antes estaba decidido ahora estaba más emotivo, sin saberlo sonrió un poco

 **-¡HEY SARUHIKO!** \- estaba molesto o ¿Qué estaba sintiendo realmente? El nunca había podido escuchar a saru cantar ¿Por qué ellos sí?

- **vámonos** \- Akiyama apareció con una mirada algo seria- **vamos a adelantarnos a Scepter 4 la teniente nos matara**

 **-pero Akiyama**

 **-vamos** -volvió a decirles y con esa mirada seria como seguir negándose

 **-himori ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-Saruhiko-san** \- le sonrió mas calmado

- **tch**

 **-yo sé que es diferente al Fushimi-san de antes, porque somos mejores amigos**

 **-arrogante**

 **-si, lo siento, nos adelantaremos un poco pero nosotros seguiremos queriendo a Saruhiko-san para nosotros incluso el capitán**

 **-saru**

 **-misaki** -solto aire como si hubiera estado conteniéndose- **todo este tiempo pensé que me rechazaste porque me odiabas aunque eso era por culpa de un maldito strain**

 **-¿de qué hablas?**

 **-así que ni tu lo sabías ¿eh?**

 **-saber qué cosa**

 **-hace casi dos años me tope contigo, me rechazaste, me golpeaste, me escupiste incluso**

 **-¡yo no hice eso!**

 **-bueno yo pensaba que lo habías hecho pero fue culpa de un strain que lucía igual a ti pero sabes Misaki yo realmente pensé que me odiabas… quizás eso era lo que necesitaba**

 **-¿de qué hablas saru?**

 **-te quiero Misaki** \- soltó sorprendiendo al otro- **deje Homra para que me vieras de nuevo, quería que volviéramos a ser solo tú y yo pero no me arrepiento – a cada palabra el peso que alguna vez sintió se iba- tu perteneces a Homra y yo a Scepter 4…**

 **-saru yo no quería hacerte tanto daño, lo siento** -su corazón latía como loco, todo se había vuelto un caos en poco tiempo que no pensaba sus palabras- **realmente te ignore y deje de lado**

 **-lo sé…**

 **-saru**

 **-Misaki antes yo… te amo, antes hace dos años te diría eso pero ya no es así, yo…voy a seguir en Scepter 4 con los otros**

 **-¿Qué demonios somos ahora Saruhiko?**

 **-no lo sé, no pensé mucho en eso, cuando Reisi me dijo que había sido un strain el que me rechazo con tu apariencia Salí pensando que tenía que verte y confesarme pero… ya no siento lo mismo**

 **-oh…**

 **-nos vemos después… Yata** – se dio la vuelta yéndose notando que los demás no se habían avanzado ni una cuadra, antes de que pudiera decirles algo estaban abrazándole - **quítense de encima**

Se quedo viendo al otro, era cierto, había cambiado, seguía mordiéndose los labios conteniéndose, solo viendo como parecían un grupo normal encima de Saruhiko

 **-me gustas**

* * *

De nuevo tarde por culpa de mi hermano ahora pero quedo igual de largo y emocionante al menos así lo imagino

Deje todo en intriga~ En la parte que dice misaki que todos los azules se ven iguales es mi propio pensamiento, la primera vez que vi a scepter 4 en el manga los veia iguales jiji

Nos vemos mas tarde en un mundo paralelo~

 **¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8 Sabio

Holi gente~

Realmente por las prisas termine subiendo esto hasta ahora, cuando en wattpad lo subí como al medio día, fue como que ya prácticamente iba muy tarde y solo alcance a pasarlo al celular bueno el punto es que hasta apenas ahora lo estoy subiendo aquí pero no hay de qué preocuparse el punto es que aparezca por aquí

Los personajes no me pertenecen, mis títulos son raros pero bueno ya veremos después

Por cierto mis dos historias ya las voy a terminar, quedan 3 capítulos

* * *

 _ **Sabio**_

* * *

 **-me gustas**

Quizás lo pensó o lo dijo en voz alta, no era capaz de pensar, había tanto en su cabeza que no sabia que hacer

Haciendo uso de su reloj, usando aquella vieja aplicación solo para comprobar algo

Se detuvo al escuchar esa canción, aunque tenia un nuevo PDA, había puesto la misma "canción" había puesto la misma aplicación que alguna vez hizo en el pasado. Miro hacia atrás

A un Misaki que solo dijo algo, aunque no iba a escucharlo, supo de lo que se trataba

En el pasado en sus tiempos de secundaria

Cuando por fin sintió que se había hecho un hueco en el corazón de su amigo cuando realmente pudo decir con mucha seguridad y orgullo que eran algo.

Fácil de hacer para alguien como Fushimi, simple para que alguien tan torpe como el lo entendiera, funcional, pensada para el y con solo dos usuarios una [aplicación] que los unía

Porque hasta ese entonces a Saruhiko no le importaba si le robaban su PDA ni siquiera le ponía información era solo un mero adorno, mas que nada un reproductor de música para ignorar a todo el mundo, porque fue por el que se intereso en algo

 **-aunque si no lo quieres dime para no terminarlo**

 **-¿hum? No dije que no lo quiero**

 **-¿lo quieres?**

 **-l-lo quiero, lo quiero, ¡realmente lo quiero! Pero podrás seguir trabajando en él una vez que tu resfriado se cure ¿ya comiste? ¿Crees poder comer? Ah ¿debería cocinarte algo?**

Para alguien tan deprimente como Saruhiko tener a alguien tan simple y a la vez capaz de dar en el punto correcto era lo único que necesitaba

Porque Misaki podía pasar de 0 a 100 puntos

 **-¿pasa algo Saruhiko-san?-** la voz de Akiyama le había hecho volver

 **-no, nada** \- guardando de nuevo el aparato en el bolsillo contestando sin que los otros lo supieran

" _ **hablemos más tarde"**_

Miro el mensaje gracias al reloj

Saru había contestado su mensaje, había volteado a verle, aun podía arreglar las cosas

Se fue hacia Homra, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba procesar todo

* * *

 **-¡me largo!-** grito furioso, había sido suficiente para el

 **-Yata-san** \- Kamamoto había intentado detenerle pero no lo logro

¡Ni siquiera fue mi culpa!

Se sintió ciego, tonto, engañado, culpable y demasiado ingenuo

 **-saru…**

He sido un tonto, necio, ciego y realmente un estúpido.

De verdad te ignore por mikoto-san, ni siquiera me daba cuenta cuando ya no estabas, te deje, cuando solo éramos tu y yo…

Cuando hablábamos de cosas triviales por siempre, sin pensar a donde ir, solo caminando y buscando un lugar con aire acondicionado y algo para cargar los PDA.

Cuando hablábamos de tener una base secreta, un helipuerto en la azotea y un túnel secreto que conecte la tubería con la bodega

Aunque fuera una bodega con pocas cosas, era suficiente, era genial

 **-Misaki sigues poniendo vegetales**

 **-no voy a dejar de ponerlos solo porque a ti no te gusten, no seas quisquilloso**

 **-tch**

Yo siempre terminaba comiendo todos tus vegetales, los quitabas de la comida a como diera lugar, tenía que cortarlos lo mas pequeño que pudiera para que te los comieras

 **-Misaki**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Por qué piña?**

 **-porque es lo único que puedo poner para que no le quites nada a la comida**

 **-pero ¿piña hervida?**

 **-cállate y come**

Incluso cuando decidimos no ir a la preparatoria, ne saru ¿éramos demasiado tontos?

Todo este tiempo hemos estado haciéndonos daño, te digo traidor y que te mueras cada que puedo, tú te burlas de mi cada que puedes pero era la única forma ¿cierto?

Era lo único que podías hacer para que yo te mirara y lo peor es que realmente te funciono

No podía simplemente olvidarte, todo este tiempo que nos conocemos, el tiempo que pasamos en secundaria, en tiempo que vivimos juntos en tiempo en Homra, incluso ahora

Hemos estado juntos saru

Mi cabeza me duele, si hubiera sabido que paso todo eso…

Quizás hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera

 **-saru**

 **-Misaki**

Somos unos estúpidos

Me acosté en mi cama, todo me da vueltas y vueltas

* * *

 **-Yata-chan lo que pasa es que…-** Kusanagi lucia nervioso quizás ahora sabría porque todos actúan extraño

 **-no fue tu culpa Misaki** -le dijo Ana

¿Culpa de que o qué?

 **-veras hace casi dos años, cuando estábamos detrás de un Strain que quería hacerle daño a Ana**

 **-ni siquiera lo recuerdo Kusanagi-san**

 **-ese Strain huyo de nosotros ¿te acuerdas? No pudimos dar con el**

 **-creo que recuerdo**

 **-se fue luciendo igual a ti, el problema fue que Fushimi se topo con el-** estaba llegando a la parte delicada y agradeció que los dejan solos, aunque Kamamoto no se había ido con los demás **-tu sabes cómo es Fushimi**

 **-fue a buscar pelea, como siempre**

 **-sí, bueno pero no sé realmente cómo pero Fushimi termino algo golpeado y descontrolado**

 **-¿descontrolado en qué sentido?** -pregunto ya entendiendo lo que Saruhiko le había dicho

" **Me rechazaste, me golpeaste, me escupiste incluso"**

" **¡Destrozaste a Saruhiko!"**

 **-no sabría como explicártelo… solo sé que incluso estuvo en el hospital de S4 un largo tiempo**

" **intento suicidarse"**

 **-porque cuando lo vi hace casi un año no parecía estar mal, cuando dijo eso del viaje a no sé donde**

 **-Reisi quería alejar a Saruhiko lo más posible de ti, quería dejarlo sanar, usamos a otro Strain para engañarte Misaki**

 **-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!**

 **-Saruhiko necesitaba sanar y tu pensar Misaki**

 **-por eso saru dijo eso… al igual que ese azul**

 **-nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso, por eso si todo S4 te veía quería lincharte Yata** -sabia que el chico no iba a poder evitar explotar de alguna manera pero diciéndolo así quizás y evitaba que fuera tanto- **por eso Ana les dijo a los demás que te alejaran lo más posible de ellos, aunque tampoco sabían**

 **-¡me engañaron!**

 **-Yata-san**

 **-¡me largo!**

No había sido su culpa, ni enterado estaba de la situación, era feliz en su ignorancia

Ahora entendía porque todos actuaban raro, ahora sabía porque, Ana se los había pedido, que no le dejaran acercarse a S4 para buscar a Saruhiko

" _ **¿Sabes el daño que le provocas?"**_

Nunca lo supo realmente, incluso el llego a ver como se asunto quemaba y cuando lo hacia le daba pavor la expresión en su cara. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía si le dolía tanto?

¿Por qué demonios era tan idiota?

 **-lo siento**

* * *

 **-Saruhiko eres genial**

 **-tch** -se giro un poco pero estaba sonriente

 **-maldito traidor**

 **-¿algún problema mi-sa-ki~?**

 **-¡deja de llamarme por mi nombre!**

 **-100 puntos**

 **-¿ah?**

 **-nada**

Recordando más el pasado, Saruhiko hablaba mas, sonreía mas, era mas activo en algunas cosas, después en Homra se había cerrado por completo.

Lo ignoro

Cuando lo vio con el uniforme azul quiso tirarse de un puente, se veía bien, lucia bien en el, como si realmente perteneciera a los azules, pero no hablaba más de lo necesario, no sonreía mas y realmente pensaba que solo se dignaba a moverse si tenia que pelear con el, siempre peleando solo con él. Saruhiko había encontrado su lugar y le dolía que no fuera estando en Homra con él.

El Saruhiko de Homra era infeliz pero el Saruhiko de Scepter 4 lucia igual de infeliz, como si realmente no hubiera de otra, como si realmente no importara nada pero extrañaba al Saruhiko de secundaria

Ya no había forma de volver atrás, ni aunque dejara Homra para ir a donde Saruhiko, ahora menos que antes

Si Saruhiko hubiera hablado y si él hubiera escuchado quizás no hubieran llegado a esto

* * *

Cuando por fin logro zafarse del molesto grupo abecedario, de la teniente y del rey fue a su habitación, cansado tanto física como mentalmente y con un asunto pendiente

 **-Misaki**

 **-¡saru!-** la voz desesperada del peli naranja se escucho por el PDA **–lo siento, soy un verdadero tonto**

 **-nunca te lo he negado**

 **-¡ah! Hablo enserio**

 **-lo siento**

De nuevo en silencio

 **-sigues allí saru**

 **-si…**

 **-saru todo este tiempo… querías que volviéramos a como antes**

 **-¿a como antes?**

 **-si, como en secundaria**

 **-…si….**

 **\- un helipuerto en la azotea**

 **\- un túnel secreto que conecte la tubería con la bodega**

 **-y aun cohete atómico…**

 **-suena como cosas que solo dicen los mocosos**

 **-éramos unos mocosos saru…. Saruhiko**

 **-¿Qué, Misaki?**

 **-¿Qué somos?**

Se quedo mirando el techo en la oscuridad de la habitación, no sabía que eran

Misaki fue su pequeño mundo, no necesitaba nada más que Misaki para sentir que tenía un verdadero logro, no necesitaba más

Solo necesitaba a Misaki, porque era el único que le había hecho sentir calidez en el corazón, alguien demasiado simple que podía hacerle sentir algo

Se había enamorado sin remedio alguno de alguien simple y a veces demasiado cabezota pero el encontraba todo en Misaki como perfecto, era perfecto a su manera y perfecto para el

Se complementaban se mantenían los dos, él le enfriaba la cabeza y Misaki le daba calidez a su vida

Su hermosa [pequeña] flor

 **-Saruhiko… sigues allí**

 **-si**

 **-¿estas llorando?**

 **-podría decirte lo mismo a ti**

 **-tch** \- incluso el "tch" era perfecto en Misaki

- **Misaki**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-lo que dijiste antes**

 **-si**

 **-dilo**

 **-….s-saru…me gustas**

Realmente odiaba a Munakata Reisi

Tanto tiempo esperando esa declaración, ahora esas esperadas y ansiadas palabras ya no eran iguales, Reisi les cambio el significado, todo había cambiado

 **-saru ¿estas bien? Estas llorando** -la preocupada voz de Misaki le hizo morderse la lengua para intentar contenerse

Siempre espero esas palabras, las soñó, las imagino, sonaban realmente como a él le hubiera encantado que fueran reales. Ahora era real pero

Ya no sentía nada

No había calidez, no había nada, su corazón no latía por ellas, nada, NADA.

 **-Misaki**

 **-saru**

 **-no siento nada, nada, ¡nada maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quería escuchar eso! ¡Quería que me amaras! ¡Que sintieras igual que yo! Pero…pero NO SIENTO NADA… no somos nada…ya no… ya no te amo ¡¿Por qué ya no te amo?! ¡¿Por qué ahora que se que sientes algo por mi?!**

 **-….nada ¿eh?**

 **-Misaki**

 **-….somos unos estúpidos, si no te hubiera dejado, si te hubiera escuchado**

 **-Misaki… lo siento**

 **-Saruhiko-san ¿puedo pasar?**

 **-lárgate himori-** le grito enredado en las sabanas

 **-Jo… ahora son tus amigos**

 **-si**

 **-Saruhiko-san**

 **-adiós saru**

La llamada se corto y el no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar de nuevo

* * *

Use parte del manga como se puede notar (espero) en la parte de la piña hervida (¿piña hervida?) no recuerdo si era piña o mandarina pero como no encontraba esa parte para ver pues ups

También todo esta más revuelto y mi intento de poner palabras más simples pues es Misaki de quien hablamos

¿Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9 Angel

Holi gente de nuevo muy tarde pero apareciendo es lo importante (¡excusas!)

Ya viendo bien todo, quedan dos capítulos así que este termina antes del 16 (si es que no se me ocurre un epilogo)

Así que sin nada más que decir además de lo obvio los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Ángel**

* * *

 **-¡Saruhiko!-** Akiyama volvió a tocar la puerta estrepitosamente y él se escondió mas entre las sabanas

 **-¡que te vayas Himori!-** volvió a gritarle

Quería decir que su corazón estaba hecho trizas pero no, no era así pero de igual forma estaba llorando

Por fin después de más de 5 años Misaki le había dicho que sentía algo por él, que lo sentía por el dolor que le causo pero ¿ _Y ahora qué?_

Se odio a sí mismo, al fin tenia lo que siempre quiso y no sentía nada al respecto, quizás esa era la razón de su llanto, que no sentía felicidad

Solo frustración

 **-¿pasa algo Akiyama-kun?**

 **-capitán… bueno Saruhiko-san-** miro la puerta como intentando buscar las palabras correctas **-el…**

 **-entiendo, continua con tus labores, yo me encargare**

 **-si, capitán-** con una reverencia se alejo, aun tenía que sobrevivir al regaño de la teniente

 **-Saruhiko** –toco con suavidad la puerta **-¿puedes abrirme la puerta?**

 **-¡largo!**

 **-sabes que no me iré, pero te dejare tranquilizar y después me abrirás la puerta ¿De acuerdo?**

 **-haga lo que quiera**

Sin duda aquella no era forma de hablarle a un superior, como diría Awashima, pero solo si se trataba de Saruhiko, esa actitud no le molestaba en absoluto.

Se recargo junto a la puerta, sacando una caja de cigarrillos, para fumar mientras esperaba

La misma marca que fumo con Souh, dando una primera calada con fuerza, tranquilizándose un poco

¿Cómo se había enamorado así? ¿En qué momento olvido lo que sintió alguna vez por el difunto rey rojo?

Algo tan trivial que le molesto

Llevaba un buen tiempo enamorado de Souh Mikoto, quizás desde que se vieron por primera vez, se frustro cuando fue rechazado y ver como Souh solo podía mirar a totsuka tatara.

Se frustro aun mas, era su naturaleza enojarse, era humano enojarse por ser rechazado, pero él era un muy mal perdedor.

Ese es el principal problema que tenga que ver con él.

Al principio escucho de los miembros más jóvenes (exceptuando a kushina Ana) de Homra

Yata Misaki, un chico explosivo

Fushimi Saruhiko, un chico sombrío

No podía permitir que dos chicos de secundaria formaran parte de un grupo lleno de pandilleros como era Homra

Quizás fue una mala idea él a verlo visto.

Se enamoro de nuevo a primera vista de un hombre, menor que él y eso era inaceptable

Pero seguía siendo un terco

El chico comenzó a interesarle pues demostraba una gran inteligencia y habilidad que no sería bien explotadas en Homra.

Una joya sin pulir, un diamante en bruto

Lo quería para el en Scepter 4

Fue obvio para el ver como Saruhiko se desvivía por Yata Misaki, era obvio que se sorprendía de lo denso y ciego que era el otro.

Vamos, cualquiera lo podía notar, no se ocupaba ni estar en el mismo lugar, bastaba con mirarlos para saberlo.

Dejado de lado, ignorado, solitario y con una gran necesidad de atención, atención que tenía nombre y apellido. Pero nunca llegaba, no pasaba nada, solo iba detrás del peli naranja, recogiendo las migas de atención que le daba

Quizás eso le atrajo aun mas de Saruhiko, la mirada profunda con la que miraba a Yata, la forma en que cambiaba a su alrededor, verlos solos era molesto pero agradable si es que se le puede llamar así, era algo agridulce

Saruhiko dejaba de estar tenso, sonreía mas, hablaba mas aunque solo fuera con la presencia exclusiva a del otro.

Pero era más el tiempo que era ignorado que amado, era más el silencio que el habla, era más el dolor y la soledad que tarde o temprano lo romperían por completo

Le dio la oportunidad de unirse a él con la excusa de que alguien de su calibre no puede desperdiciarse en un bar sin hacer nada de provecho y que, al igual que un niño que se porta mal para llamar de alguna manera la atención, tendría la mirada ámbar de nuevo sobre él.

Ese era otra razón por la cual le atraía Saruhiko, el entregarse por completo a la persona que amaba.

Por Yata Misaki dejo los estudios y comenzaron a vivir juntos

Por Yata Misaki se unió a Homra

Por Yata Misaki había hecho diferentes artilugios para la seguridad de este

Por Yata Misaki había traicionado Homra, quemando con ese fuego que no deja sangre, ni huesos ni cenizas, dejando una herida latente que nunca se iría

Por Yata Misaki había cambiado por completo a una actitud más retorcida aunque se estuviera retorciendo del dolor de la soledad

Por Yata Misaki se había encerrado en una burbuja, para no ser cercano a nadie más, para no ser herido de mas, para no confiar más en nadie

Por Yata Misaki peleaba diciendo mentiras a diestra y siniestra, obteniendo palabras hirientes, que le quebraban mas pero que no había nada más que obtener y obtendría odio para ser visto aunque esto le doliera

Como la maña que tiene por rascar la herida cada que está cerca, cuando ya se han alejado y cree que nadie le ve, vuelve a dañar su piel de porcelana con las uñas o con mas fuego… quizás para recordarse cuál era el objetivo de todo ello

Por Yata Misaki estaba sobreviviendo, porque aquello no se le puede llamar vida, apenas dormir, comer cosas instantáneas, bebidas energéticas, café, trabajar en exceso, pelear, dejar las heridas sin curar, alejarse de todos, aislarse a sí mismo, retorcerse en dolor y aun así intentar cada día obtener si quiera una mirada

Saruhiko estaba demasiado por alguien que era demasiado estúpido y que no hacía nada por él.

En primer lugar ¿Qué era lo que amaba Saruhiko de Yata Misaki? Porque él no podía creer lo mucho que sufría por alguien que le llamaba traidor, que le insultaba, que lo atacaba y que le deseaba la muerte

Yata Misaki estaba matando a Saruhiko de muchas maneras y eso era algo que no iba a permitir

Primero por el hecho de que no dejaría a nadie así, no podría quedarse sentado haciendo de la vista gorda si alguien pasaba por eso

Segundo y más importante, no dejaría que Saruhiko muriera de amor como souh.

Su joya sacada del fondo del lodoso pozo se rompía en las manos imprudentes de alguien que no sabia apreciarlo, pero eso no seguiría así

Poco a poco, como un escultor que da forma a su arte en la piedra, va quitando asperezas, va quitando partes que no se necesitan.

Saruhiko no necesita palabras hirientes si no palabras amables y animadas de sus nuevos amigos

Saruhiko no necesita encerrarse a sí mismo si tiene a todo Scepter 4 como familia

Saruhiko no necesita tener el corazón roto por Yata Misaki si lo tenía a el

Quizás al principio fue muy obvia la preferencia, pero él era el rey de todos modos.

Poco a poco se decía, la paciencia es una virtud después de todo, podía dedicarse a eso toda su vida.

Porque Saruhiko le traía loco de un modo que le era ridículo, realmente Scepter 4 era un lugar lleno de masoquistas siendo Saruhiko el rey.

Empezó tanteando el terreno, aprendiendo cuando era el momento de dejarlo en paz y cuando podía seguir hablando pero aun así no era suficiente, necesitaba más información

Increíblemente en medio de los baños descubrió que todos en Scepter 4 tenían sus ojos en su joya.

Primero se molesto iba a retirarse, asustando quizás a sus subordinados pero antes de si quiera intentarlo

 **-odia los vegetales**

Bueno había aprendido algo nuevo aunque seguía enojado

 **-¿solo eso le disgusta?-** la voz de ren gotoh se escucho

 **-no, realmente tengo una lista de las cosas que Fushimi-san odia**

Enomoto le estaba agradando más de repente

¿Por qué no lo vio antes? Era claro que Saruhiko necesitaba amistades, familia y una pareja estable. Porque el trabajo y el techo ya lo tenía.

Así que dejo de molestarle, mientras ninguno tomara un lugar especial en el corazón de Saruhiko todo estaría bien.

El sentimiento familiar de obtenía de algunos miembros de Scepter 4 como Kamo y Awashima, gente que les nacía aquella actitud maternal/paternal eso estaba bien, después de todo Saruhiko no conocía eso tampoco

Por esa razón no ordeno que fueran a detenerle cuando le dijo la verdad, sus "amigos" se encargarían de eso por él, por el bien de Saruhiko y también por el bien propio.

La reina roja dijo que él era ruin por usar aquel hecho a su ventaja

Ciertamente esperar toda una vida a obtener el corazón del tercero al mando era algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer pero si la oportunidad se presentaba, si la tenía allí pues no la desaprovecharía seria aun más estúpido que yatagaru si dejaba pasar algo como eso

Eso no podía llamarse ruin, quizás dejar que sus subordinados fueran a lavarle la cabeza a Saruhiko y hacerle dudar si era ruin pero de igual forma iba a pasar.

Aunque no podía mentir sobre que cuando Saruhiko cayó por fin rendido, después de horas de llanto en aquel callejón, sintió que la sangre le hervía, que tenía que ir a matar al causante del dolor de su tercero al mando.

Estuvo tentado a realmente matarlo pero él no era así, tenía que pensar fríamente que hacer. Calmado pensaba mejor obviamente.

No sabía al principio si creer en aquello del strain, pero de igual forma era una posibilidad, tenía que saber si era verdad.

Sorprendentemente era verdad (secretamente deseaba que no lo fuera para poder matar a cierta vanguardia) atrapo al Strain el mismo y le saco la verdad…al igual que unos cuantos dientes pero detalles, detalles.

Por el momento logro que Homra mantuviera lejos a yatagarasu, no había forma de negarse, era por el bien de Saruhiko.

(¿Eso era chantaje o algo?)

El proceso fue gratificante, ver como Saruhiko necesitaba de su presencia para calmarse y estar en paz, ver como se iba dejando a las muestras de cariño

Ver el rostro en completa paz antes de que despertara era algo a lo que ambos se habían acostumbrado.

No podía estar de buen humor o estar a gusto si no veía como Saruhiko se despertaba.

Pero lo mejor era cuando lo besaba.

Cuando lo tomaba de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, sintiendo como le latía el corazón, viendo su blanco rostro cubrirse del más hermoso rojo, tener esa mirada dirigida a él, sentir como correspondía sus besos

Fushimi Saruhiko era su droga y no le molestaría morir por sobredosis

A veces ni siquiera intentaban entablar conversación, solo estar juntos era suficiente, solo tenerlo recargado en su hombro era suficiente, tenerlo dormido junto a él, tenerlo con una mirada atenta, incluso llamarse por sus nombre

Dejándose caer un poco en el pecho del rey azul, aferrándose al saco, escuchando su corazón, relajándose al instante

 **-Reisi…**

Se estremeció por completo cuando su nombre salió de esos labios en forma de un suspiro, ni corto ni perezoso rodeo el delgado cuerpo con sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de los cabellos oscuros de Fushimi

Podía quedarse de esa forma toda la vida fácilmente y fue allí cuando se puso aun mas decidido a que Yata Misaki no se lo quitaría

Porque el mas que terco era un muy mal perdedor

Se termino el segundo cigarrillo, guardando el tabaco por la paz para quitarse el aroma y sabor

Saruhiko odiaba el tabaco y todo lo referente a el por ser algo icónico de souh mikoto, así por ende de como yatagarasu le ignoraba.

Fácilmente llevaba allí más de una hora pero el llanto de su Saruhiko estaba parando, le dejaría llorar en paz, dejar que lo aceptara, que pasara y cuando se calmara por completo, entraría usando la llave maestra que guardaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

Suspiro con tranquilidad, preparándose para lo que fuera a pasar

 **-Saruhiko** -volvió a tocar a la puerta preparando la llave pero no fue necesaria

La puerta había sido abierta y solo encontró un gran bulto de sabanas que debía ser su tercero al mando.

Cerrando la puerta con seguro, se dirigió al menor

 **-el dijo que lo sentía**

90% menos

 **-oh… ya veo**

 **-por todo, por ignorarme y por hacerme daño**

75%

 **-pude hablar con él y decirle lo que sentía…si se le puede llamar así**

51%

 **-le gusto a Misaki**

2%

Munakata Reisi odiaba la suerte porque nunca tenia suerte, en ese momento sentía que estaba a nada de ser rechazado, por más que confiara era ese momento en que se sentía débil.

Bruscamente fue jalado quedando recostado en la litera, se golpeo con los barrotes y se reprendió por bajar la guardia de esa manera, por no comportarse por lo que era, por volver a ser el Reisi que podía ser herido si perdía algo

Las lágrimas de Saruhiko caían sobre él, sin lentes, el cabello desordenado, una expresión que no supo catalogar y el temblar del cuerpo ajeno

 **-es tu culpa, estúpido Reisi**

Las palabras fueron escupidas, si no fuera por eso se sentiría en la gloria por tener a Fushimi Saruhiko sobre él, pero no, la expresión dolía y molesta, las lagrimas, la voz todo el resto alegría a la cercanía

 **-es tu maldita culpa estúpido Reisi bastardo-** empezó a zarandearlo aun enojado **\- tu culpa, tu maldita culpa, te odio**

0.20%

 **-todo este tiempo, durante más de 5 años quería que Misaki me amara ¡lo logre! ¡Misaki me ama!-** aunque eso debía escucharse como algo alegre no era así la voz agitada y algo entrecortada por el llanto le hizo quedar aun mas en blanco

0.14%

 **-¡por tu culpa!-** pareció que toda la fuerza le había abandonado al tiempo que las lagrimas se incrementaba- **ya no amo a Misaki, no sentí nada, debería estar revolcándome en la cama de Misaki con él, debería estar con él, pero por tu culpa ya no amo a Misaki, maldito bastardo manipulador excéntrico rey azul**

Su mente hizo clic al repasar esas palabras "por tu culpa ya no amo a Misaki", se digno a parpadear como única respuesta

 **-ya no amo a Misaki…** -le soltó por fin, dejándole revotar un poco sobre el colchón y golpearse de nueva cuenta con los barrotes de la litera **-es tu culpa**

75%

 **-Saruhiko-** su voz salió por fin con obvia señal de que estaba desorientado

 **-es tu culpa**

Aun se sorprendía de las facetas que Saruhiko le mostraba, sintió que lo abrazaba, calmando el llanto, repitiendo que era su culpa

La sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro volvió y tomando al chico para llevarlo a su propia habitación

No hubo palabras durante el corto camino, ni se toparon con alguna otra persona, solo entro a su habitación y Saruhiko se soltó de el

Ya más tranquilo, aunque con los ojos hinchados, intentado verse como siempre

Se permitió ser débil de nueva cuenta

 **-si hace lo mismo que Misaki lo mato-** le soltó con la molestia usual en su voz

 **-nunca te dejare**

- **tch** \- chasqueo la lengua sonrojándose más

90%

Lo tomo de nuevo, besándolo, siendo correspondido con la misma hambre de más

- **como odio no sentir odio por usted**

97%

 **-oh ¿me odiabas?-** le pregunto y solo obtuvo una mueca molesta

 **-no…**

 **-entonces Saruhiko, si no me odias, ¿Qué sientes?**

 **-ya lo sabes**

 **-me gustaría oírlo de ti para confirmar que es lo que creo saber**

 **-maldito**

 **-¿y bien?-** de nueva cuenta fue jalado del uniforme, (empezaba pensar que debía cambiar la forma del uniforme para evitar ser jalado de tal manera)

Saruhiko había iniciado el beso, murmurando después algo que solo el podría escucharle

100%

* * *

Ya nos acercamos al final~

De alguna manera a mi se me hace ruin (no es la mejor palabra para describirlo pero no se me viene otra a la mente) el hecho de que Reisi usara a los demás para que detuvieran a Saru, bueno era obvio que lo iban a detener porque lo quieren pero es ruin que use esos sentimientos para ganar el, sabiendo que los demás aman a Saruhiko no se si me explico, en fin

Nos vemos en dos días para el final de Nein~

 **¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10 Alegria y Tristeza

Ah no se pongo fechas si termino entreteniéndome en otras cosas

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo a punto de terminar esto, realmente de nuevo me estaba quedando dormida mientras se supone arreglaba esto

Checando mis planes para hacer más fanfics realmente son muchas, pero con esas voy a relajarme un poco más, así que de igual me verán seguido

Sin nada mas que decir, vamos al capitulo 10, con titulo en francés

* * *

 **Joie et tretisse**

* * *

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, solo podía estar calmado abrazado del capitán que seguramente ya se había dormido

Su corazón dolía por no sentir nada por su Misaki… le daban ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared hasta que volviera a sentir algo pero no era posible

No tenia frio, aunque estuviera desnudo y con solo la sabana azul que los cubría a ambos, seguía sintiendo la calidez aunque con otro nombre.

Siempre pensó que estaría enamorado de Misaki por toda su vida, porque fue con el único que sintió, que le hizo sentir vivo, que lograba algo, pensó que ese amor nunca se iría pasara lo que pasara y ahora que se había esfumado tenía miedo de que volviera a esfumarse. Era un asco el amor.

Su corazón siempre iba tener a Misaki dentro, al menos eso pensó después de años enamorado de Yata ¿en qué momento fue que dejo entrar a munakata Reisi a su vida?

¿Cuándo bajo la guardia?

No admitiría en voz alta que quizás, desde el principio llego a confiar en él, le tenía confianza.

Nunca hubo admiración o idolatrar, simplemente lo veía con sus fallos y virtudes, como sus intentos de convivencia con ridículos rompecabezas de la muralla china con los otros miembros de S4, eran bochornosos, incomodos y llegaba a intimidar un poco

Aun ahora se negaba a una partida de cualquier juego, no había chiste alguno en jugar contra alguien que podía ver a través de ti, no tenía ganas de perder tampoco.

Solo se quedaba a su lado, recargado en su hombro, en silencio, era lo que solía hacer, solo estar allí en silencio, ya fuera escuchándolo o solo verlo con sus cosas "entretenidas" incluso la ceremonia del te

Pensándolo ahora, ya sabía en qué momento había dejado entrar a su mundo cerrado a Reisi

Cuando lo necesitaba para despertar de buen humor, cuando estuvo en el hospital, cuando fue abrazado después de su intento de suicidio numero 2, frustrado por una enfermera que fue a ver las quemaduras que aún tenía en ese entonces

Palabras dichas con tranquilidad que se metieron en su mente, como una semilla.

Los recuerdos de su tiempo en el hospital eran algo vergonzosos para él, pero fueron necesarios

La alegría en la cara de los demás cuando decían su nombre, en especial de Andy ¿Dónde había visto eso antes?

Cuando se animo a comer solo con la presencia de akira

Y la extraña paz que le traía himori

Pero quizás más que eso era el extraño calor que sentía cuando estaba acompañado por sus "amigos"

Dejo el orgullo atrás, no lo necesitaba, no lo quería, fue consciente que se estaba trasformando en el tipo de gente que no le agradaba pero… no había odio o molestia

La unión se fue dando entre cada persona, haciendo lazos azules, uniendo puntos en el cielo como una constelación

La noche antes de que kamo volviera a Scepter 4, La noche del karaoke

Estaba con sus "amigos" viendo lo desastroso de la situación, realmente hay gente que no debería intentar cantar más si saben que son un desastre de tal tamaño, le divertía pero no lo externaba… hasta que llego cierta canción que en el pasado llego a escuchar fácilmente más de 100 veces

El tipo de canción que puede clasificar como favorita, la que escuchas hasta hartarte de ella y ese par, benzai y kamo estaban destrozándola. Harto de la situación se levantó, alarmando a sus compañeros que seguramente pensaron que había sido suficiente pero le quito el micrófono a benzai, cantando… Kamo se le quede viendo intentando seguirle el ritmo hasta llegar a terminar de cantar

Fue solo un momento de silencio donde pensó que podría volver a su lugar con calma… obviamente no lo logro y termino cantando un poco más con la alegría de todos.

Allí pensó que no todo era tan malo

Los días que pasaban en el rio sin ningún plan solo estar allí, después de arreglar lo de los strain, a veces iban solo a ver el agua, era relajante, un sitio tranquilo

Donde Reisi en una de sus visitas le había robado otro beso, fue bochornoso, fue raro y a la vez le calmaba. Todas las visitas que el rey azul hacia a su escuadrón pasaba tiempo con ellos (que en realidad era un pequeño dolor pues jugaban cualquier cosa por horas, perdiendo) luego se inventaba alguna excusa para salir solo ellos dos

Solo caminaban hasta llegar al rio, a veces hablando de como estuvieron los días, de lo que hacían y a veces simplemente solo caminaban lado a lado sin necesidad de palabras.

El tener que recoger las hojas pues el otoño estaba llegando, la montaña se tiño de colores naranjas como el atardecer

Era realmente hermoso

Volvió a amar el rojo sin que le causara daño

Amaba las ceremonias del te aunque se quejara siempre de lo molestas que eran

Se acostumbro a la ropa tradicional japonesa, a los te, a los videojuegos, al silencio cómodo, al ruido de las voces

Se hizo adicto a los besos, se impacientaba cuando no sabía nada del otro, le desesperaba no recibir su llamada en la mañana justo después de despertar

"Saruhiko-san es una persona mimada ahora"

Se convertía de nuevo en el tipo de persona que odiaba, el no necesitaba todo eso, no debía de tenerlo, entre más cercanos fueran, más poder les daba para lastimarlo, más dependiente se volvería de las cosas nuevas y cuando fueran a dejarle no recordaría como sobrevivir

Estaba empezando a olvidar como vivir, si es que se le puede llamar así a su estilo de vida anterior

Fue un cambio grande aunque no parecía a ver cambiado a simple vista, según él.

Seguía teniendo su retorcida personalidad, con sus mismos métodos, con su misma forma de trabajar, era un poco más abierto, eso era cierto, antes ni por qué le fueran a apagar iría a una fiesta con los demás, ahora realmente iría, si consideraba que le divertiría al menos algo, pero sabiendo lo ahora muy mimado que era, las cosas estarían a su agrado y terminaría por ir por deseo propio

Incluso su estilo de luchar había cambiado, usaba más el fuego de Homra que antes, ya no sentía el estigma de antes, ya no sentía que sería señalado por eso, había llegado a perdonar esa parte de él, aunque realmente no entendiera porque su fuego se hizo más fuerte si mikoto había muerto hace mucho aunque tenía la sospecha de que Ana tendría algo que ver.

Su ahora nuevo "mejor amigo" como el solo se auto proclamaba y que no corregía tal declaración, Akiyama Himori, con el mismo poder lee mentes del capitán hacia las cosas más fáciles. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía con alguien esa conexión de solo mirarse y ser entendido en silencio.

Misaki podía hacer eso antes, verle e intuir de alguna manera que pasaba por su cabeza, un entendimiento mudo que se fue perdiendo poco a poco hasta reducirse a cenizas.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad

 **-¿capitán? ¿Esta aquí? No encuentro a Saruhiko por ningún lado** -la preocupada voz de la teniente le hizo recordar que solo se encerraron en ese cuarto sin decir nada, solo dejando a un preocupado Akiyama

Con cuidado se levantó, sintiendo la incomodidad en su espalda baja y caderas, cubriéndose con la yukata de munakata usaba normalmente de pijama, se aseguró de cubrir lo más posible la evidencia del delito amoroso

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y la mujer ya con su cabello suelto le miro unos segundos aturdida pero noto el alivio

 **-oh, veo que estas bien** -fueron sus palabras junto con una sonrisa

 **-si**

 **-supongo que entonces el capitán**

 **-si… quizás deba volver a mi cuarto ya**

 **-no, está bien quédate con él, solo iré a decirles a los demás que estas bien… porque ¿estás bien, cierto?**

 **-si-** desvió la mirada un poco- **solo se me fue el tiempo**

 **-buenas noches Saruhiko-** regalándole una caricia en su cabello de forma maternal, se fue con más calma

- **tch buenas**

Pensándolo ahora incluso su relación con la teniente había cambiado de un modo muy raro, incluso cuando por fin llegaron a Scepter 4 la había abrazado con una pésima excusa

 **-teniente** -aprovechando la repentina soledad en la que habían quedado en la oficina principal, le llamo, solo sin pensar

 **-¿si, Saruhiko?**

 **-araña**

 **-¡¿Qué dónde?!** -alterada un poco, con su más máximo temor de que alguna terrible y gigantesca araña apareciera, girando para un lado en busca de dicha criatura

Repentinamente abrazada por la espalda, se quedó quieta

 **-es solo una pésima excusa**

La voz del tercero al mando sonó calmada y su cerebro empezó a trabajar de nuevo relacionando la pésima excusa, quizás porque el orgullo no le iba a permitir decirle que quería un abrazo, eso no sonaba para nada a Saruhiko, era tan bizarro que no creía aunque fuera real. Pero estaba allí, en una extraña situación y tan rápido como apareció en unos momentos más se fue

Solo hubo silencio entre ambos, pero lo interpreto como un ya estoy aquí o bueno realmente solo no busco explicación.

De tan solo recordarlo Saruhiko se sonrojaba y se sentía aún más confundido por dejarse llevar.

Pero volvió a recostarse, quitándose el pijama por alguna extraña razón y volvió a aferrarse a munakata Reisi

Más tranquilo, cayendo dormido, alejando de los malos recuerdos

* * *

Había perdido en una guerra donde tuvo todo para ganar, pero su propio orgullo le detuvo, no fue sincero, Saruhiko tampoco lo fue, ninguno fue sincero y ese era el resultado de las cosas

Podría pasarse todo el rato culpando a los demás, a Kusanagi y Ana por no decirle, a Saruhiko por no hablar al rey azul por aprovechar pero el tenia su propia culpa. Era culpable al igual que los demás, era culpable y no había nada más que hacer

Tuvo todo y no lo vio, quiso más, quizás soñó de más o con algo que no era para él, se aferró a lo nuevo dejando lo viejo, pensó que debía seguir y usar algo mejor.

Por más que pensó que tendría siempre a Saruhiko a su lado, porque lo daba por un hecho, porque Saruhiko siempre estaba para él y él estuvo al principio siempre junto a él. Pero el orgullo, Homra, lo cegó un momento

Un mundo donde había ese poder que las personas tienen, un mundo al que entro gracias a Saruhiko, lleno de promesas tontas que no iban a cumplirse, charlas de verano que pasaron hace mucho

Un helipuerto, un túnel secreto, un cuartel secreto y el dirigible

Un mundo diferente lejos de las presiones como lo eran estudiar, buscar un trabajo, tener una vida normal, ellos no necesitaban eso. Nadie más lo examinaría ni pondría una etiqueta sobre él, nadie pondría una nota perfecta de nuevo a Saruhiko, no habría clasificación entre ellos, nada bueno, nada malo… pensamientos demasiado soñadores como una canción

 **-lo entiendo saru**

La oportunidad para que de nuevo un "nosotros" les uniera estuvo siempre allí, expuesta a todos, a la vista de cualquiera. Quizás si fueran igual a las personas que les aburrían podrían a ver conversado como los adultos que eran ahora pero estaban muy lejos de eso

La luz seguía encendida, molestando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no se sentía capaz ni de ir a apagarla, no había nada ahora, solo ese sentimiento de dolor

Era lo más cercano que estaba del amor y estuvo allí todo el tiempo, presente en el pasado que compartían presente en el dolor de las palabras hirientes que se decían, presentes en la rabia que sentía al verlo con los azules, frente en cada enfrentamiento, pero tan solo se había acostumbrado a ese dolor un poco sin darse cuenta si quiera

Su único amor y la idiotez de ambos lo habían matado

Si alguna vez pensó que podría hacer al otro volver a Homra, donde él estaba, esa esperanza había muerto, era egoísta pero la esperanza se había mantenido allí.

Ahora ambos tenían lo que querían, lo que él pensó que ambos querían, pero no era lo que necesitaban. Se tenían a sí mismos y al contrario, era lo único que necesitaban pero no era lo que querían.

Amigos, familia, pareja y uno mismo

Sus amigos eran todos los muchachos de Homra, su familia (o lo que quedaba de ella) eran Ana y Kusanagi, su único amor era Saruhiko y tener la seguridad en sí mismo de que cada día seria mejor, con su entusiasmo, con su orgullo, con su forma de ser eso era todo lo que necesitaba, pero no lo que quería.

Distrajo la vista en algún otro punto, dejándose llevar por el orgullo, por lo que significaba para el Homra y Suoh Mikoto, se dejo llevar con la agradable sensación que le daba pertenecer a algo, ser parte de algo, ser aceptado… cuando él había huido de eso, de las etiquetas, de la necesidad de ser parte, con su vida en esa bodega era suficiente.

Era feliz con las mentiras [promesas] que se había hecho con el menor en la azotea de la escuela. Con las ridículas charlas que podían durar horas, con solo estar juntos

Estuvieron juntos tanto tiempo que cuando Saruhiko traiciono Homra ya no era lo mismo, no era el mismo, a veces se encontraba a si mismo llamando al otro para atacar pero no había nadie allí

¿A saru le habría pasado eso alguna vez?

¿Le habría pasado estar en medio de matones o strain y llamarlo a él?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, era tan natural como respirar que cuando se fue la bodega parecía aun más enorme de lo que alguna vez le pareció, al principio (y aun a veces hace la comida sin vegetales, con mandarina y piña hervida en platos que sería una locura. A veces se encontró a si mismo extrañando el silencio que hubo entre ellos

Fueron largas noches que sintió temor de alguna manera a que todo fuera a desaparecer y que el volviera a su yo de secundaria donde no era aceptado y era olvidado

Pero su orgullo fue demasiado grande, más grande porque era lo que le quedaba, lo que le mantenía a flote por decirlo de alguna manera.

Quería engañarse de nuevo a si mismo con promesas que no iban a cumplirse, quería engañarse de que cuando fuera el día de mañana, iría como siempre, quizás si la suerte le sonreía se encontraría con Saruhiko, si dejaba su orgullo de lado y se ponían a hablar al menos como antes aunque fuera una vez

 **-lo entiendo**

No fue consciente si lo dijo o lo pensó solo dejo sus sentimientos fluir en una mentira, en una ilusión. Pero culpar a alguien o a sí mismo no iba a cambiar nada

No aria más que lastimar y ya habían recibido suficiente daño

De nuevo como antes, cuando fue dejado en esa bodega oscura y solitaria, intentaría reconstruir lo que quedaba de él, para así afrontar el mañana. Intentaría sacar el dolor de una vez, por más que supiera que no iba a lograrlo en una noche, se repondría al menos por el día, estirando los brazos hacia algo que ya no estaría más allí.

No habría reconciliación pues nunca hubo nada, no había nada y escucharlo le rompió más

Era doloroso saber tanto del otro, ser cercano de alguna manera y aun así ser ahora dos personas que compartían un pasado pero que no habría un futuro juntos

Ya no habría nada juntos, no por ahora, no mañana ni la semana que viene, de nuevo, tenía que hacerse fuerte para algún día ver de nuevo a Saruhiko

El menor ya había sanado las heridas, era su turno

Era solo un amor no correspondido por ninguno en su momento.

Sin saber como pero fue hacia el interruptor de la luz, apagándola, se tiro de nueva cuenta en su cama, no se molesto en quitarse los tenis o algo, solo abrazaría como todas las noches el único recuerdo que le había quedado.

Una bufanda gris que Saruhiko dejo olvidada, una que le traía recuerdos gratos de los tiempos de frio, algo hermoso para recordar, nunca lo admitió, nunca lo aria ni aunque le amenazaran de muerte, la había conservado, aferrándose al ayer, aferrándose a lo único que le quedaba de su "amigo" aferrándose, mojándola con sus lagrimas, ahogando un poco sus sollozos, sus ruegos "quiero verte" "vuelve" "te amo"

Le diría adiós a la persona más importante para él y que más amaba

Y quizás… después cuando su corazón sanase podría decir gracias por los recuerdos

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de antier, bravo por eso pero bueno ahora solo falta de nuevo un capitulo y de nuevo se termina hasta que acabe de planear y eso.

El nombre del capítulo es "felicidad y tristeza" perdonad si lo llegue a escribir mal (aunque estoy segura de que no)

Mañana de verdad gran final de Nein~

Y gracias por leer

 **¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 11 Mensaje de 11 caracteres

Holi gente~

Si, este es el ultimo capitulo, ya ni me reclamare por la tardanza la puntualidad no esta en mi sangre, lo que me sorprende que logre terminarlo, es algo que me hace sentir bien (debería hacer lo mismo con los que tengo estancados)

Ese número enorme que ven, si, es el titulo, bueno ambos es el titulo Mensaje de 11 caracteres Muchas gracias por leer esto hasta el final, aguantar mis retrasos, por los errores ortográficos que se me abran escapado al final, por los review por simplemente interesarse en esto

Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una historia sin fines de lucros

* * *

 **03020101100103040502010505010902050103010102**

 **[Mensaje]**

* * *

Se empezó a despertar por la mera costumbre de hacerlo, a esas alturas el no necesitaba un reloj, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la rutina. Todo debía ir bien, una hora antes de que todos en Scepter 4 despertaran, para ser exactos las 5 de la mañana. Aun por la ventana se podía ver como incluso el sol estaba tomándose un poco de tiempo para asomarse, por lo que se movió un poco, buscando sus lentes, fue entonces que, fue consciente de la situación en la que estaba

Saruhiko seguía dormido a su lado, sin nada cubriéndole, solo la sabana que los salvaba de la fría mañana de octubre

Agradeció tener otro par de lentes en el cajón de la mesita de noche, por lo cual, con cuidado de no despertarle, estiro el brazo, tanteando hasta dar con ellos y así finalmente apreciar mejor a su aun dormido amante

El cabello totalmente desordenado esparcido por la almohada, la piel tersa y blanca que anoche beso, mordió, chupo y lamio hasta ya no tener que marcar con sus labios y manos, unas pestañas algo largas, unos labios que quería seguir besando, un cuello con mas marcas suyas, un cuerpo que ahora era suyo, junto con el corazón del muchacho.

Esta vez no había perdido algo

Más que antes, estaba orgulloso de su tercero al mando, de la persona en la que se había convertido. Sin resentimientos, sin miedos, sin penas. Aquella época en el hospital de s4, cuando estaba tratando de armar lo que quedaba del chico, el hecho de que le hayan roto el corazón sirvió para que tocara fondo, era necesario tocar fondo en algunas veces, para ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que pasada y Saruhiko estaba más que hundido en su miseria.

Pero tal como a veces se está en el fondo, la vida puede girar, las cosas pueden cambiar. El nuevo Saruhiko era aun más hermoso y brillante que el anterior que solo amaba a Yata Misaki

Acariciándole el cabello, decidiendo que todo puede ir a un ritmo más lento el día de hoy, ignorando[olvidando] de nueva cuenta el dolor que alguna vez existió.

Por muy largo que parezca el invierno, la primavera llegaría, sin importar que la tristeza naciera para abrazar el dolor, sin importar las tantas cosas que habían pasado incluso si hubiera dejado a Saruhiko morir el cielo seguiría siendo el mismo.

* * *

El primer intento de suicidio fue al segundo día de despertar, cuando su ropa seguía allí, algo quemada, donde pudo apreciar las marcas de las quemaduras, las marcas que el arnés que siempre llevaba bajo la ropa junto a sus cuchillos habían sufrido daño también, no eran cosas graves, se irían con el tiempo y con cremas… pero a el poco le importaba, ya no le importaba, al diablo el uniforme, al diablo el capitán, al diablo con todo Scepter 4, al diablo con él.

Sacando uno de los cuchillos que aun estaban en buen estado, lo oculto entre las sabanas, no tenía mucho tiempo, después de todo, tenia vigilancia las 24 horas y cuando había cambio de turno era cuando tenía tiempo para estar solo.

Akiyama Himori entro por la puerta algo tímido, buscando con la mirada si él estaba despierto, pero su pequeño plan ocupaba que nadie le vigilara, si fingía dormir hasta el cambio tendría los minutos exactos y los necesarios.

Por lo que solo le quedo hacerse el dormido

 **-por favor recupérese pronto Fushimi-san** -la calmada voz del mayor interrumpió el silencio de los últimos ¿Qué serian? ¿20 minutos? – **ya fue suficiente ¿no? todos aquí lo sabemos, incluso estoy seguro que en Homra también… pero ya ha recibido suficiente daño**

Sintió las ganas de gritarle molesto ¿Qué sabia él? El no sabía cómo se sentía estar en ese limbo, tener que tratar mal a la persona que amaba solo para que le gritara de igual forma y le mirara unos escasos minutos ¿Qué podría saber él?

¿Qué podrían saber los demás? No lo entenderían, nunca lo arian, al diablo con Homra y Scepter 4

 **-se que le molesta que se lo diga pero ¿no fue ya suficiente dolor?**

¿Y que sabría el del dolor? Pero debía calmarse o notaria que

 **-se que está despierto Fushimi-san**

Había olvidado el extraño poder de ese chico

 **-tch** \- se giro a voltearlo a ver con una expresión molesta- **hm** – con ese sonido como única respuesta volvió a darle la espalda

 **-….-** suspiro y entendió que había dicho suficiente ese día pero no iba a presionar más sobre algo tan delicado.

Después de un rato más Akiyama se despidió y ese era el momento

Realmente no era de cortarse las muñecas, antes quizás, pero unos cortes en sus muñecas no iban a matarlo en esos momentos, apuñalarse a si mismo era demasiado dramático para su gusto, opto por lo más fácil, cortarse el cuello, si hundía el cuchillo lo suficiente en la carótida no abría forma de salvarse, la sangre saldría tan aprisa y perdería sangre, esa sería la causa de su muerto, desangre por corte auto provocado en la carótida, molaba para él.

Kisa enterraría lo último que le quedaba de Nikki, tampoco es como si fuera a hacer un drama y seguramente por estar en su trabajo no asistiría al funeral, no había ido al de Nikki (aunque él tampoco fue y solo se entero por otros medios) aunque pensándolo se iría al infierno y Nikki estaba allí, por un momento pensó en declinar pero tiempo al tiempo.

Por un morboso momento pensó en cómo iba a dejar ese mundo, la sangre que dejaría, agradecía que no fuera a tener que limpiar, la escena, hasta por un momento la música de fondo, suficiente de pensarlo, momento de actuar.

Enterró la punta del cuchillo, sintiendo el dolor en eso, una parte sensible que gritaba por medio de las terminaciones nerviosas que se detuviera, pero no, solo ocupaba moverlo un poco, deslizarlo, con su sonrisa retorcida.

Hubiera sido más feliz si hubiera sido Misaki quien lo mataba, pero de solo recordar dejo ir su mano.

El sonido de cosas calleándose le trajo al mundo, fueron solo segundos pero Hidaka ya había alejado el cuchillo golpeando su mano y presionando en la herida

 **-¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO?**

Un shock inicial le hizo sentir confundido al igual que la frustración

 **-¡Quítate!-** incluso hablar le dolía

Pero no pasó mucho para que las enfermeras y un doctor llegaran, le amararan a la camilla y se aseguraban de que no muriera

Estaba más que molesto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hidaka le soltó un golpe, con esa expresión seria que le molestaba

Fue Akiyama quien le detuvo y se lo llevo, no sin antes mirarle con decepción.

Poco días después, aun amarrado, el maldito de munakata le mando un psicólogo y el opto por hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer, ignorar gente de forma tal que hasta dudaría de su existencia.

Su segundo intento fue mucho después, aun con su huelga de hambre, mientras se bañaba, molestamente para él, le revivieron antes de que se ahogara, por un poco mas y lo lograba, irse directo al infierno con Nikki

Su último intento fue el menos planeado y quizás ridículo, después de que munakata le dijera que debía sincerarse, sacar todo su dolor, hablar con el psicólogo que ignoro, hacer terapias como la jardinería o saber qué cosa, fue el colmo, un "pues me mato"

La forma más simple fue levantarse de la silla frente a su rey que lo había obligado a armar un rompecabezas totalmente en blanco (en primer lugar ¡¿de dónde sacaba rompecabezas así?!) se acerco a la ventana, miro hacia afuera examinando.

Punto número 1 solo había un mosquitero, muy delgado y que se rompería con cualquier cosa insignificante

Punto número 2 estaban en un cuarto piso

Punto número 3 abajo había solo maleza y con suerte diviso una roca lo suficientemente grande

Punto número 4 si lograba que su cabeza se estrellara primero ahora realmente no abría modo de salvarlo, estaría lejos del área de emergencia y en lo que alguien lo veía pues ya estaría con un pie en el infierno

Analizada la situación, viendo los pros y pocos contras, le dirigió una última mirada a munakata

- **así que Fushimi-kun ¿accederás?**

 **-no-** acto seguido se tiro por la ventana, le abría gustado ver la cara del rey azul

La euforia le ataco solo un momento, que pareció eterno pero no estaba cayendo, munakata estaba sosteniéndole de su brazo, sin lentes y una expresión molesta

 **-Fushimi ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

 **-nada solo tomando aire** -le dijo con sarcasmo- **¿Qué parece? ¡Déjeme caer ya joder!**

 **-Fushimi Saruhiko-kun ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarte caer?**

 **-no me interesa lo que piense solo déjeme caer**

 **-no voy a hacer eso y aunque te deje caer, sabes que no vas a estrellarte contra el suelo**

 **-a lo que me importa, déjeme descansar en paz**

 **-no eres un muerto como para que pudieras hacerlo de todos modos**

 **-¡que me suelte!-** empezó a balancearse

 **-no voy a soltarte**

 **-ya basta suéltame**

 **-Fushimi este no es el modo, matarte no solucionara nada, no importa que adversidades puedan caer sobre ti, debes afrontarlas con coraje, no huyendo de esta manera**

 **-al diablo con su complejo de héroe solo suéltame, no importa lo que me diga no**

 **-¿realmente no importa? No importa que tus demás camaradas lloren cuando sepan que estás muerto, a ti ello no podrán importarte, estas demasiado ocupado mirando hacia Yata Misaki que no vez lo que tienes enfrente**

 **-cállate**

 **-todos en Scepter 4 te aprecian, incluso la teniente, hasta puedo decir que ese gato te aprecia, tienes a todo Scepter 4 incluido a mí para ti, para que lo olvides, para que siguas adelante, ¿vas a tirar todo eso? Solo porque fuiste rechazado, eso pasa todos los días y el morir por eso no es una causa digna de muerte**

 **-…**

 **-ya tocaste fondo, ya viste lo miserable que eres**

 **-gracias por el apoyo-le grito con sarcasmo**

 **-¿realmente quieres que deje que te mate como si no me importara lo que te pasara?**

 **-¡si!**

 **-bien, entonces ya no le importaras a nadie más ni a mí, quédate solo después de todo estas acostumbrado a dejar todo cuando no puedes con eso, así que no me esforzare mas por alguien que no merece la pena ni que le miren, muérete Fushimi-** Aparto su mirada de él, soltándole

¿Realmente le había soltado?

De verdad que no importaba, por un momento se alegro, por ser detenido, por escuchar que no le dejarían solo pero eso era lo que quería ¿no? entonces porque ahora se sentía tan mal, cayo, realmente estaba cayendo y no se atrevía mirar al suelo, le dio una última mirada a la ventana y cerró los ojos esperando su destino.

Finalmente fue sostenido de nuevo, cayendo en los brazos de munakata que estaba sobre una placa de aura azul ¿en qué momento fue que apareció? Pero solo se abrazo a el

Murmurando un pequeño "lo siento"

Más rápidamente Saruhiko había empezado a mejorar, había necesitado estar a nada de morir para entenderlo.

Las personas son rechazadas todos los días, eso no significaba el fin del mundo sin importar la historia detrás de aquello, aun se negaba a lo del psicólogo, el era capaz, era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Aprendiendo a olvidar y perdonar, el primero en la lista fue Nikki, por su retorcida forma de ser había muerto solo, sin que su esposa fuera a verlo, sin que su hijo fuera a verlo, muriendo en soledad, estar solo es bastante triste y mas al recordar que lo único que tuvo en sus manos fue ese cubo de rubik. A su madre pues no había mucho que perdonar si no había hecho nada, le era indiferente, aun ahora seguía sin aparecer o buscarle, lo siguiente fue perdonarse a sí mismo, no quería terminar igual que su padre.

Avanzando a veces muy rápido en otras a paso lento, con calma, empezó también por dejarse llevar por algunas situaciones, relajarse más, pensar más claramente. A ver a Scepter 4 como el lugar a donde pertenecía y donde estaba la gente que se preocupaba por él.

A comer caprichosamente cosas que solo Kamo preparaba, llevadas por Hidaka que de algún mundo le entretenía, con el tiempo en que paseaba con Andy, a escuchar a enomoto, a ver a Benzai en el kendo, a escuchar las historias de la rara colección de ren. Aprendiendo sobre sus "camaradas" con lo que ya llevaba su tiempo trabajando y conviviendo juntos.

Llego a apreciar el rojo de Homra y a perdonar esa parte, en especial porque no tenían realmente la culpa. Llego incluso a escaparse en medio de la noche, cierto día, cuando sabia que el bar estaría abierto pero solo, donde solo estaría Kusanagi.

Miro el letrero del bar, la tenue luz que había dentro, era suficientemente tarda, lo justo para que pronto Kusanagi Izumo empezara a cerrar el local, lo primero que quiso fue huir, un paso demasiado ambicioso sin duda alguna pero necesario, en algún momento lo tendría que hacer.

El sonido de la campanilla sonó, observo al rubio limpiando su amada barra, hecho un vistazo rápido alegrándose de que no hubiera nadie más que ellos… entonces finalmente el segundo al mando de Homra levanto la cabeza para mirarle

 **-ya voy a** -la frase quedo incompleta, estaba sorprendido, hubiera querido decir que estaba borracho porque estaba alucinando

Justo en la puerta Fushimi Saruhiko, abrigado solo por el saco azul, con pantalón y camisa que parece de hospital, con una expresión algo incomoda, entro sentándose en el lugar que siempre ocupo en la barra

Debía a ver una fuga de gas y estar alucinando porque esa visión no tenía crédito

Por minutos que parecieron eternos, se miraron, a veces Saruhiko miraba si había habido un cambio pero encontró todo igual, con nerviosismo e incomodidad empezó a recordar que había ido allí por algo…no realmente, solo tuvo el impulso de hacerlo ¿para qué demonios fue? Era momento de emplear una retirada estratégica y hacerle pensar al otro que estaba alucinando, si, que plan tan perfecto.

Pero antes de poder moverse, tenía a la pequeña reina roja enfrente ¿en qué momento había aparecido allí? En pijama, con un vaso de zumo que le entrego, solo allí.

 **-Saruhiko** \- la calmada y suave voz de la niña fue el único sonido en todo el lugar y el solo asintió a modo de que continuara- **¿Eres feliz?**

 **-si**

 **-puedes venir cuando quieras**

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza cuando pensó que era una buena idea? Intentando quitar la incomodidad se bebió todo lo que había en el vaso, en busca de fuerza en el juego de naranja

 **-lo siento por lo de aquella vez** -se dirigió ahora a Kusanagi que pareció pensar a que se refería- **solo, no lo soportaba**

 **-eso ya está en el pasado, entiendo tus razones** -fue todo lo que se dijeron

Un rato después, con menos incomodidad, se levanto hacia donde había fotografías, encontró rápido una donde estaban todos, él como siempre en un rincón, su viejo yo, dejo salir un suspiro, con el cansancio emocional que aquella visita significaba.

 **-es tarde, me voy**

 **-si, es algo tarde, pero puedes volver cuando quieras**

 **-si**

 **-buenas noches Saruhiko**

 **-buenas noches Ana** –sonrió un poco y volvió a mirar otra fotografía **-… buenas noches totsuka-san… Mikoto-san**

Ambos miembros de Homra se quedaron en silencio viendo como de la misma forma en que Saruhiko había aparecido, así de la nada, se había ido perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

Ambos pactaron silenciosamente que aquella visita solo ellos tres lo sabrían, el clan azul no necesitaba saber eso, Izumo no se lo contaría a Seri-chan y Ana se guardaría para sí misma el hecho de haber puesto algo en el vaso de jugo de naranja, munakata no necesitaba saberlo.

Las cosas seguirían mejorando, seguiría habiendo días con lluvia, días con mucho sol, incluso tener que hacer una clase de Scepter 4 en plena montaña, tiempos que nunca iba a olvidar

Las noches de solo mirar el cielo, con Reisi o con los demás, con el sonido de los insectos de fondo, el cielo del verano lleno de nubes a los que encontrar formas para entretenerse a la hora de la comida, la nieve derritiéndose dejando paso al verde de la primavera y la calidez que había detrás de una noche de invierno

No sería el niño que sufría por culpa de sus padres, ni el que comparte memorias con un Misaki de secundaria, ni seria mas el Saruhiko de Homra, quizás ni seria Fushimi Saruhiko tercero al mando de Scepter 4 con sus "amigos" con sus camaradas, con la teniente y con munakata Reisi

Simplemente seria el mismo, solamente seria Saruhiko.

* * *

Las cosas seguían cambiando, los días y noches seguirían girando, compartiendo la misma alegría con los demás, sufriendo el mismo dolor como todos los demás, viviendo su propia vida a su ritmo, peleándose por cosas algo tontas como que Andy volvía usar dibujos para explicar una misión, como las ceremonias de té, tratando de huir siempre de la comida de la teniente, las cosas cambian… ese era un hecho que no cambiara.

La "normalidad" había vuelto con forme pasaban los días y las noches, las estaciones pasaron de nuevo solo un poco mas igual que antes. El clan verde había desaparecido, el clan plata estaba reunido de nuevo, el rojo estaba igual de vivaz y el azul con la paz de siempre. Las cosas estaban en orden, las cosas que cambiaron y las que definitivamente parecían nunca cambiar

- **no ha sido mucho, solo ha pasado una semana y te vuelvo a ver** \- se quejo de alguna manera al ver al menor

 **-168 horas** -contesto con su siempre forma borde

 **-¿ah?**

 **-una semana son 168 horas Misaki**

 **-tch eso ya lo sabia** -se cruzo de brazos algo ofendido

 **-entonces ¿en minutos cuentos es?**

 **-eh bueno ¡eso que importa! Apuesto a que solo me lo preguntas para que te lo informe saru~**

 **-10080 minutos**

 **-eh**

 **-604800 segundos, más otros 23 segundos desde que hablamos**

 **-tu… ¿acaso quieres pelear?**

 **-no realmente** -contesto mas tranquilo, en el pasado mucho antes abrían empezada a luchar, pero eso era el pasado, las cosas habían cambiado y aun sabia como estaban las emociones de su primer amor **\- solo me gusta molestarte un poco, reacciones demasiado fácil**

 **-como no reaccionar ante alguien tan borde**

Aunque le costaba trabajo aun estar frente a frente, tenia que superarlo, como le había dicho el maldito de Erick, se había quedado en la friendzone "¡De allí no sales ni aunque vendas tu alma chihuahua!"

De alguna forma secretamente agradecía que jungle hubiera aparecido, bueno tampoco es como si le hiciera feliz realmente, pero había sido uno de los factores para que ambos ex amigos volvieran a hablarse, lento de nuevo, con solo una amistad como única ruta

 **-Misaki**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Qué horas son?**

 **-ah? No soy tu reloj**

 **-pero eres el único que trae un reloj en la muñeca o ¿acaso no sabes leerlo?**

 **-¡son las 5:11!-** le grito fingiendo estar un poco molesto, quizás la única molestia es que seguía reaccionando a cualquier provocación

 **-oh creo que debía estar en cierto lugar hace un rato**

 **-saru…-** suspiro rendido **\- no descuides tu único trabajo**

 **-si, si, nos vemos después** -se alejo despidiéndose con la mano

 **-¡un si es suficiente!**

 **-si, si mama**

 **-¡ahg!**

Había cosas que parecían que pasara lo que pasara no iban a cambiar

Camino un poco más aprisa, con cuidado de que la bolsa de papel no fuera a caérsele por ningún motivo, a veces munakata era molesto e infantil

 **-ah** -suspiro dejando su rompecabezas, haciéndose el melancólico

 **-¿Qué?-** hablo de repente, con su tono indiferente al cual munakata decodificaba el significado a un ¿Qué pasa amor?

 **-es una pena Saruhiko**

 **-¿el qué?-** fue lo que salió de su boca y el "de que hablas amor mío" lo que los oídos del rey escucharon

 **-se nos a terminado el te**

 **-oh ¿Y?-** levanto la vista de los informes alzando la ceja en clara respuesta de que no le importaba

 **-me aria más feliz tener más de ese té es todo**

 **-pues cómpralo**

 **-no puedo dejar mi puesto solo por algo como eso Saruhiko** -contesto con obviedad volviendo a lo suyo

 **-…..**

Había captado el mensaje de su novio (que bochornoso era pensarlo de esa manera aunque esa era la palabra correcta) con un suspiro de resignación siguió con su trabajo, las mañanas siempre estaban llenas de trabajo que seguía sin entender de donde salían.

Para al cabo de unas dos horas mas, la misma conversación volvió a repetirse con la única variante que supo que no era cualquier té, era una de sabrá que cosa de china

Otro rato pasó, ahora sabía la dirección del local donde lo vendían y el precio

Paso la hora de la comida donde ambos compartieron otro de los ridículos clichés de los shojos.

 **-di ahh Saruhiko**

Lo peor del caso es que no iba a admitir que esa clase de cosas tontas le hacían un poco feliz, solo un poco pero no se comparaba con la vergüenza y algo de fastidio. No había forma de negarse así que con el tiempo solo termino por ceder, todo iba como de costumbre cuando una conversación similar volvió a ocurrir

Ahora sabía el nombre del dueño de la tienda y que tenía un pequeño momento para ser libre antes de los entrenamientos.

El nombre del té, la dirección de la tienda, el precio y el nombre del sujeto que lo vendía. Había que ser cabezota como para no captar la indirecta y sabia que de no cumplirle a su caprichoso rey estaría con eso los días que fueran suficientes para que el, ÉL exclusivamente fuera a comprarlo

Llego a las instalaciones de Scepter 4, donde el entrenamiento había comenzado, podía ver a su escuadrón correr (era su hora del día en que entrenaban) ahora que no sabían cuanto más durarían sus poderes debían volverse más fuertes, el hecho de ya no poseer el aura azul no significaría que Scepter 4 iba a desintegrarse y todo lo que hacían desde el comienzo se viera abandonado.

El era un asco en los entrenamientos, por más bueno que fuera luchando, era diferente a dar 10 vueltas al perímetro de S4, de las lagartijas, las abdominales, mas el Kendo, era diferente. Los primeros días el resintió el ejercicio en especial porque aun seguía recuperándose de las heridas de la última pelea

Haciéndose el tonto paso lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser visto por sus amigos y la teniente

 **-Ah ¡saru-kun!-** Andy corrió más rápido tumbándolo, quitándole de paso los lentes

 **-Andy idiota devuélveme los lentes**

 **-eso es por escaparte del entrenamiento**

Saruhiko podía apostar a que Andy estaba ya del otro lado de S4 por lo pésima que era su vista, antes cuando el más alto le hacia esa "broma" se quedaba allí a que este le devolviera los lentes, con el tiempo uso otra técnica, traer otro par de lentes en el saco.

Estando ya de vuelta a la oficina, le puso la dichosa bolsa en el escritorio y volvió al suyo propio

- **oh** **¿Qué es esto Saruhiko?-** haciéndose el sorprendido de forma infantil como si no tuviera sus 29 años sobre sus hombros **-es el té que quería, muchas gracias**

Ahora había recordado la razón del porque solía acceder a cumplirle los ridículos caprichos, siempre al final terminaba regalándole otra sonrisa, chasqueo la lengua como única respuesta.

Ya más noche, después de otra ceremonia de té, estando solos, con su relajante silencio

- **sabes Saruhiko** -empezó a hablar- **deberíamos casarnos**

 **-asjfhfs-** casi escupe todo el té, trato de calmarse

- **creo que mi apellido sonaría bien con tu nombre**

 **-¿Himori?** –le pregunto sabiendo que su amigo era un chismoso… cuando le convenía al muy maldito

- **si, pero hay algo de razón en todo esto, estoy a casi nada de tener 30 años y aun no hemos llevado nuestra relación a una aun más formal como el matrimonio**

 **-Reisi por favor para con eso** -le dijo

 **-no tienes que preocuparte sabes que a mi familia le agradas, sobre todo a mis sobrinos**

 **-eh…**

Pero el único culpable de la situación era él, ¿Quién le mandaba abrir la boca así? Pues el día de ayer en los entrenamientos por x razón que no recordaba están desenfundado espadas

- **munakata, listo-** lo dijo solo por la curiosidad de saber que se sentía, siempre pensó que ese apellido sonaba importante y solo lo dijo- **no suena tan mal** -murmuro para sí sin saber que su mejor amigo lo había escuchado…

Es una pena que los otros se quedaran en shock

 **-¡eres Fushimi! ¡Fushimi!-** akira había explotado diciendo eso

- **Hidaka no le digas nada** -le calmo Akiyama

- **pero**

 **-¿no lo ven? Saruhiko-san solo está siendo sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, quería usar alguna vez el apellido del capitán, quizás-** le miro y supo que iba a decir algo que le molestaría- **será que quiere casarse con él, pero esta tan avergonzado de decírselo al capitán, seguramente tratándose de Saruhiko-san deba ser eso**

 **-¡solo se me salió!-** protesto

 **-ah ¿no es algo bello el amor?** –le secundo ren

 **-si, si, como una colegiala saru-chan~ sueña con casarse con el capitán~**

 **-¡a callar todos!**

A veces, solo a veces odiaba la manera en que Akiyama Himori soltaba las cosas, ahora por culpa del chisme, Reisi no dejaría de decirlo y bueno no es como si se negara tampoco pero quería hacerse del rogar

 **-aunque tus habilidades culinarias sean nulas, ni hablemos para los quehaceres de la casa, pero aun así Saruhiko yo se que serás una buena esposa**

 **-¡ni que me quisiera casar contigo!-** bramo

 **-¿seguro?-** se le acerco un poco mas causándole un sonrojo a su segundo al mando

 **-si me ruegas un poco mas quizás cambie de opinión**

 **-bueno ya abra tiempo para eso, una boda debe planearse con cuidado, quizás debería ir a donde tu madre para pedir tu mano como se debe, pero por ahora ensayemos para la luna de miel**

 **-¿Qué?**

* * *

El sonido característico de cierto mensaje le hizo checar su PDA, una vieja aplicación con pequeño número dando entender que tenía dos mensajes sin leer

SW: …

00:13 am

SW: 03020101100103040502010505010902050103010102

00:24 am

Sonrió un poco, algo sorprendido de que recordara ese número tan largo y una vez contestado el mensaje volvió a acurrucarse junto a Reisi

LW: 03020101100103040502010505010902050103010102

00:25 am

* * *

Ahh finalmente lo termine (lo escribí como 3 veces porque no me convencía) ese número que ven allí era el nombre que le quería poner al capítulo final~

El significado del números [mensaje] es **SHI A WA SE NI / O NA RI NA SA I. [Por favor se feliz - Que seas feliz]**

Los títulos de estos capítulos, algunos diálogos salieron de una sola fuente, incluido ese extenso numero. Cada capítulo tiene parte de un nombre de las canciones del grupo Sound Horizon del quinto disco, roman [5:11 la hora que Misaki le da a saru es una referencia a ello] en el caso del capítulo que se llama Misaki su otro título es molino por eso tiene una vaga parte muy vaga de esa referencia. El capítulo final es Mensaje de 11(capítulos) Caracteres(los números)

Explicando otras cosas: la edad de Reisi es de 29 años y saruhiko de 24 al final siendo que ambos tenian 25 y 20 respectivamente al inicio

Lo que Ana puso en el jugo, diluyo una de las canicas rojas fue algo así como darle de su poder a Saruhiko, para que fuera miebro de Homra de nuevo, así se explica porque el fuego de saru no se ha agotado.

Realmente gracias por leerlo todo hasta el final, incluso por la explicación que de los títulos que no era muy importante y que fueron capricho mío, por los reviews, por todo, sigo lamentando el retraso pero se logro terminar (hetalia sigue diciéndome ¡¿y nosotros qué?!)

Solo les puedo agradecer por a ver leído mi historia y seguirla hasta el final

¡Nos veremos después en alguna otra [Historia]!

 **¿Review?**


End file.
